Naruto's Queens
by Bonkey1996
Summary: Naruto was running from a mob of villagers and find himself outside the village. He saw a cave to hide in. When he went deep inside the cave, he found two sword that swear their loyalty to him. These swords were Benihime and Senbonzakura. Kenjutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Fem!Senbonzakura Fem!Benihime Fem!Kyuubi Harem. Warning: A few bad grammar.
1. Red and Pink

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Six years ago, The Kyuubi was unleash and tried to destroy Konoha. Many sacrifices their lives to make sure that it didn't. This wouldn't of happen if a mask man shown up out of know nowhere and rips the kyuubi out of his host. The host name was Kushina Uzumaki, the second host of Kyuubi. The mask man name 'Madara Uchiha' controlled the Kyuubi with his **Sharingan** and made the beast destroy everything in it's path.

Luckily, the Kyuubi was out of 'Madara' control thanks to Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. After finishing the mask man, Minato quickly went to the village to stop the Kyuubi. He know it was impossible to kill a **Bijuu.** So he had no choice but to seal it inside a human, that human was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Minato and Kushina son. Minato and Kushina knew the life of **Jinchuuriki** would be like, but they had faith in their son and overcome such a burden.

Now we look at Naruto Uzumaki who was running from a mob of villagers. Every since he could remember, his life hasn't been a happy one. Everybody keep glaring at him with so much hate in their eyes and beat him up. They won't sell him nothing. And the orphanage kicked him out a week age. The only people that's kind towards him is Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi the ' **Kami no Shinobi'** and the ichiraku family who were the only store he can go and eat ramen.

"Get back here Demon!" said one of the villagers

"Your gonna pay for what you did to our family" said another angry villagers.

Until this day, Naruto still don't know why they call him 'Demon', 'Fox-boy', or 'Freak'. But he put those thoughts behind him and just kept running for his life. He didn't realize that he was outside the village and soon he saw a cave that he can hide in. When he went inside and hide, the villager saw he wasn't around and got confuse and angry.

"Great, now where that demon go?" said the angry villager with a bat.

"Maybe he went inside that cave over there" said a konoha ninja who was a chunin.

Now Naruto was scared and ran deep inside the cave. He kept running and running until he saw two sword. The first one had a light brown sheath,a 'U' shape hilt. A black guard and with red fur at the end of it.

The second one had a black sheath, a rectangle shape hilt. A light purple guard.

Naruto looked at the two sword and can't help but feel a connection with the swords.

" **My my, what do we have here."** said a beautiful voice

" **It looks like a cute little child."** said another beautiful voice

Naruto was starting to freak out alittle. These voices were coming out of nowhere and their's no here except him and the swords.

"Who there" said Naruto in a nervous voice

 **"Close your eyes young one and I'll see"** said the voice.

When Naruto closed his eyes for a second, he open his eyes and find himself in a forest filled with pink pedals of trees around and falling. And the sky were red.

"Whoa, what is this place, ttebayo" said Naruto with awe look on his face.

"Your in our mindscape young one"

"Turn around"

When Naruto recognizes the two voices he hear. He turned around of the direction the voices and what he saw was truly beautiful.

The first one he saw had long red hair that goes down to her mid back. She wore a red kimono with purple outline with the dress. She also had a large cleavages that was about a DD cup. Her face is matured with a bit of fat in it and had crimson eyes.

The second one had dark purple hair in a pony-tie that goes down to mid back as well. Just like the red hair, she wore a kimono but her was purple. She had the same cup size as the red hair and face was sharp and her eyes was dark as midnight.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the two goddess. The two women notices this and couldn't help but smile warmly at him making his cheeks red.

"W-Who are you two, are you goddesses" said Naruto in a polite tone

The two women couldn't help but giggle a little of how innocent he looked.

"Well young one, we're not goddesses and thank you for the kind words. We're actually the two swords you saw." said the red hair.

Now Naruto was confuse how can this two pretty ladies be the swords he just saw. The two women saw this and the dark purple hair woman decide to speak.

"We are actually sword spirits called **Zanpakuto.** We are spirits that lives in a sword form. **Zanpakuto** has many sword form." said the dark purple hair woman.

"Each of use have names, but that depends on if you are worthy of knowing our names." said the red hair beauty.

Now Naruto was starting to get it, but he couldn't help ask.

"But what is your names?" said the blonde

The two spirit looked at each other and nodded. They, like Naruto, also felt a connection toward him and wanted to see if it was true by seeing if he can hear their names.

"My name is Benihime" said the now named Benihime.

"And my name is Senbonzakura" said the other woman named Senbonzakura.

Naruto was smiling happy and said "Those are beautiful names. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Benihime-chan and Senbonzakura-chan"

Both Benihime and Senbonzakura was shocked, they finally find a wielder who can hear their names. They both looked at eachother and nodded. Both of them had a duty to fulfill.

Serve him and fight along side with him

"Naruto-kun, you heard our names, therefore you are worthy of wielding us" said Senbonzakura with a warm smile on her face.

Benihime nodded her "She right Naruto-kun, will you be our wielder?" said asked in a hopeful voice.

Naruto was shocked that someone other than the Hokage and at the people at Ichiraku wanted him. Without thinking, he run towards the women and hugged them shocking both of them.

"I-I accept" said Naruto in a shaky voice,but both of them heard joy in his voice and felt tears coming out of his eyes.

"Now Naruto-kun, it time wake up. I sense people coming to hurt you" said Benihime

Naruto was getting nervous that the villagers are going to hurt him . Both spirits saw this and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, if you need help just call our names out and we will help all the way" said Senbonzakura in a warm tone and Benihime nodded.

Naruto couldn't help but felt protected by their words and smile at them. "Okay" confidentendly.

 **In the real world**

Naruto woke up and felt something on both his hands, it was the sword form of Benihime and Senbonzakura.

"There's the demon!" said one of the villagers pitchfork

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this" said a chunin with a sadistic smile.

One of the people in the was a Uchiha and decided to go first in torching the 'demon'. He made some hands sign.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu (Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu)" said the Uchiha has he blow a giant fire ball at Naruto.

But to Naruto, the fireball was coming at him slowing in slow-mo. He realize he wasn't alone anymore and stab Benihime to the ground and held Senbonzakura in front of man and said " **Scatter, Senbonzakura."**

The minute the fireball was coming at him, the blade on Senbonzakura disappear into pedals of sakura. The fireball hit it. Villagers smile gleefully as they thought the fireball hit him. But the smile on their faces disappear quickly as the fire was gone, they saw thousands of glowing sakuras, shielding him from the attack.

"What the hell is that" said the Uchiha who blow the fireball at blonde with a shock look on his face.

"I don't know and I don't care, I waited a long time for this and I'm not letting the demon thicks stop us!" said a civilians with hate in his eyes. The mob agree with him and run toward him with weapons.

The sakuras pedals flew toward them and surrounding them

"What the hell is thi-" all of sudden blood came out of there body with alots of deep cuts killing them.

The rest of the mob who didn't attack stood there in shock and fear. They started to back away alittle .

"W-W-What did you do demon!" said one of the scared villagers

The blonde just stood their staring at them with a emotionless stare.

"I will ask you only one time, leave or die." said Naruto with no emotion in voice which scared the ninjas and the civilians.

"Y-Yeah right, l-like we listen to a d-demon like you" said a ninja but their was fear in his voice. the rest of them agreed hesitatingly.

Naruto close his eyes and shook his head at the stupid villagers. Until he heard a song. He looked around to see wears it coming from and it was beautiful. When he look down and saw Benihime was glowing red. Apparently, he the only one who can hear her. Even though their's no word to her singing, he understand what it means.

She sing/scream for their bloods.

He than stab Senbonzabura to the ground and picked up Benihime off the ground. The villagers notices the sword was glowing red and had a feeling they would run they was too stubborn and determine to end the 'demon's' life. So they run toward the blonde and Naruto rise his sword up and said **"Scream Benhime"**

All of sudden, red energy came out of the sword and towards the villagers. They wasn't prepared for this and couldn't dodge it. The red energy hit them hard , leaving noting but dusts and there clothes ripped.

Naruto saw three shadow coming and rise Benihime at the enemies. But when he saw the 'enemies', it was Sandiame, the third Hokage, and two anbu who were wearing each different mask. One looked female with long purple hair with a 'Neko' mask and the other one long black hair tie in a pony-tail had a 'Weasel' mask.

"Naruto, what happen here?" said the Third Hokage with a shocking look on his face.

Before Naruto could answer, he felt woozy and fainted. The Third Hokage saw this and rush toward Naruto catching him before he falls. He was relief to see he was still breathe. He looked around the destruction and massacre around him and wondering what cause Naruto sure a thing. He first guess was the Kyuubi but he didn't sense any of its chakra. Then he saw two sword that was glowing red on Benihime and pink on Senbonzakura. Both swords disappear and appear again strap on to Naruto's back. The old Hokage look stocked at this and so did the two anbu.

"Neko take Naruto to the hospital and weasel you burn the body. I guessing that they broke my law about the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto." said the old Hokage with disappointing tone.

"Yes,sir" both of them said at the same same.

The old man sigh "I'm getting to old for this shit." before blowing smoke out of his mouth.

But three of them don't know is that two of the sword spirit heard him about their wielder having Kyuubi inside of him and decided to look into it when Naruto wakes up

 **Finally it done YES! My first fanfiction story. Well? What did you think boy and girls,not bad huh? You know what I leave that to the reviews. Until Next time**

 **Bonkey1996 is out, PEACE!**


	2. A Bond That Can Never Break

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

 **At Konoha Hospital**

The Third Hokage was sitting next to Naruto who was sleep nice and soundly with both of his swords next to him. The old Hokage was trying to figure about what just happen yesterday. Starting with those two sword next to his surrogate grandson. When he tried to grab the swords, both swords had a dangerous barrier around them. For Senbonzakura, if the person other than her wielder tried to touch her with their dirty hands, she will bring a few sakura pedals out and try to cut that person's hand off. And for Benihime, just like Senbonzakura, she wouldn't let anyone touch her except her wielder, but unlike Senbonzakura, Benihime will let out a her red energy on the guard and cut off your hand.

This kind of thing wasn't unknown to ninjas, swords always have barriers around swords. So he decide not to do anything until Naruto wakes up. The old Hokage sighed remembering on what happen in the council meeting just a few moments ago.

* * *

 **Council Camber (flashback)**

Sarutobi called the council about what just happen yesterday, in the room their are clan heads like the Uchiha Clan Fugaku Uchiha, the Hyuuga Clan Hiashi Hyuuga, the Inuzuka Clan Tsume Inuzuka with her dog/wolf Kuromaru, the Aburame Clan Shibi Aburame, the Yamanaka Clan Inoichi Yamanaka, the Nara Clan Shikaku Nara, and the Akimichi Clan Choza Akimichi. **(A/N I don't think I need to tell you what they look like, but if you don't then your not a Naruto fan :(**

On the other side of the room is the Civilian Council who are what Sarutobi like to call, **A PAIN IN MY ASS!** They always want more power to increase their statues. Not only that , every since he told the council about Naruto being a **Jinchuuriki,** the civilians wanted him executed, even when he was a baby. So then he made law stating that if anyone mention the Kyuubi to the younger generation or Naruto they would get executed without trial. But that didn't stop them from telling the older generation and some of the villagers plan to make Naruto life a living hell.

Anyway, Sarutobi told the council on what just happen to villagers late night and the swords. The clan heads were completely shock to say the less. But the Civilian just as he expected was yelling "Kill the demon", "The demon is coming back to kill us", " We have to kill **IT** before **IT** kills us."

Sarutobi had enough of the civilian and unleash at least half of KI (Killer Intent) at them making the civilian quiet down with a little bit of fear in their faces. Coughing in his hand making sure everybody is paying attention to him.

"Now listen up, Naruto will not be executed because the villagers broke the law about the Kyuubi and Naruto attack out of self-defense." said their leader. The clans head nodded their while the civilians just frowned thinking that the 'demon' should be executed or turn into a weapon.

"Tell me Hokage-sama, how did Naruto get those two weapons" said Shikaku in a lazy tone.

"Don't know, but I'm guessing that he must of find them deep inside a cave" the third said

"Then we must take the swords away from him before he uses them again" said Sarutobi's advisor Koharu who was next to Homura and Danzo.

Danzo looked impassive on the outside, but on the inside he was smirking thinking he can get his hands on those weapon and use them 'for the good of the village.' Sarutobi knew Danzo for a long time and he know what's going on in his dangerous mind.

"We can't, the swords has barriers around them so nobody but Naruto can wield them." said the old Hokage while smirking inward see Danzo tighten his hand on to his crane thinking that he won't be getting those weapon and not only that, Sarutobi is really fond the boy so getting him will difficult for him.

"This is outrageous how can you let that...thing have such deadly weapons with him, he can use them to kill us all with!" said a scared civilian and the rest of the civilians agreed with him. The clan heads didn't show it, but they were very concerned that the boy might attack their clan member with his power. Fugaku was seething on the inside because some of his clan members was in the mob.

' _It's bad enough that people doesn't thrust us because_ _the kyuubi attack because it_ _was controlled by an Uchiha, but now things are going to get worse and worse for our clan.' thought Fugaku worrying._ The Hokage is already suspicious about his clan. And now his clan members attacking Naruto who the Hokage thought of him as his grandson makes things alot more difficult for him.

The Hokage glared at the civilians as they stiffen at his stare. "I will talk to Naruto about his swords. Don't worry he can trust me." said the Hokage

The clan heads look relief knowing that the Hokage and Naruto is really fond of each other and can tell each other anything. But the civilian hide their looks of disgusts about their relationship.

"Meeting is adjourn" said Sarutobi leaving the council camber.

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Sarutobi was hoping that Naruto will wake up soon so he can tell me him about the swords he find. When he saw Naruto eyes twitching a little bit and saw his big blue eyes again.

"Jiji, is that you?" said Naruto rubbing his eyes to see better.

"Yes Naruto-kun it's me, how are you are feeling right now?" the Hokage asked with concerned in his eyes. Naruto then sat up and felt something beside him. His eyes widen as he saw both of his swords with him.

 _'So it wasn't a dream. I really did killed those men last night with this swords.'_ thought Naruto. Even if his attitude was different from last night, he was still a little kid and him killing those men was still fresh on his mind made his body began to shake. Hiruzen saw this and was about to comfort Naruto knowing what he is thinking about his first kill. But the two swords began to glow,and surrounding their energy around Naruto making him relax and feel safe. Sarutobi shock that the two swords could do that but then smile showing how grateful he was. _'I knew it, those sword must be special if it can do that, like guardians.' thought Sarutobi._

 **"It's okay Naruto-kun we will always be here for you"** **said Benihime**

 **"She right Naruto-kun, we will never leave you" said Senbonzakura**

Even though Naruto couldn't see them, but he can feel them. It as if they were hugging him very tightly. Hearing them saying that brought a smile on his face. The old man see this and had a very curious look on his face wondering what he's smiling about. But decided to put those questions in the back of his head and get down to business.

"Naruto-kun, can you tell me what happen last night and how you got those sword?" said the old man. Naruto knew he can trust his surrogate grandfather with everything. So he told him everything about him meeting the swords and being beautiful spirits that will be there protect him from danger and what their abilities are. It was very shocking to the Hokage that those swords has spirit in them, very dangerous ones too.

"Jiji can I ask you something?" said Naruto with a serious tone and face

The third raise a eye brow at him "Sure Naruto anything"

"...How long were you going to tell me about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me?" said Naruto.

"..." The Third Hokage was speechless to say the less. He was not expecting Naruto to learn about the Kyuubi on sure an early age. He got out of his shocking and then sigh. "I was planning on telling you when you become a genin. But Naruto-kun how did you know about your burden?" said the old man with a questioning look on his face.

"When I was knocked out, I met him in my mindscape. I thought it was just a dream, but you tell me about Kyuubi means that it must be true." said Naruto with a frown on his face. Lucky for him, the fox demon was sleeping when he saw the it. Hiruzen had a regretful look on his face about not telling Naruto about his burden.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe enough from villagers and about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of you." said Hiruzen with sorrow look on his face. Naruto could tell that the old man was really sorry for what he did. He got out of bed and hugged his surrogate grandfather. Saurtobi was shock at first but then he return the hug with a little tears in his eyes. _'Oh Naruto-kun, you have such a big heart for this foolish old man' thought Sarutobi._

"It's okay Jiji I forgive you, and I also have a feeling that your hiding something more than that from me too." Before Sarutobi could say something, Naruto quickly said "It's okay Jiji just tell me when you think I'm mature enough to take it,okay?" with a smile on his face. The old man couldn't help but see Minato when he looked at Naruto _'Minato Kushina, your son Will of Fire is as bright as yours, maybe even brighter.' thought The Third Hokage._

 _"_ Okay Naruto-kun I promise I'll tell you everything when the time comes." said the old man

"Thanks Jiji but try not to keep me waiting okay?" said Naruto. When he saw the Hokage nodded he hugged him again which the the Hokage happily return.

* * *

 **At Naruto Apartment**

Naruto was in his apartment laying on his bed still thinking about what happen yesterday. He was running from a mob, he ran inside a cave and two swords but not just any swords, **Zanpakutos**. No matter how many times he keeps thinking about it, it still feels like it's a big dream to him.

 **"Trust us Naruto-kun this is no dream your having" said the voice that Naruto recognize, it Benihime.**

 **"And believe us Naruto-kun we wasn't expecting to be wielded once again either" said Senbonzakura.**

Naruto just hummed for awhile and then realize what Senbonzakura just said and ask "What a minute, there were other wielder before me?" Naruto was a little shock that their was people other than him wielding his zanpakutos.

 **"Well yeah, but that was a long time ago before chakra even exist, but my only wielder name was Kisuke Urahara. He barely use me except when he had to fight serious against a opponent who's really strong. But he just work on experiments than he do fighting, it kinda got me so frustrated that I almost sing for his blood." said Benihime with a irritation in her tone. Don't get her, she liked having Kisuke as her wielder when they fight together, but he always neglect her for his science experiments. For crying out loud, she is known for Crimson Princess for a reason and that's to keep fighting, not to be held back.**

 **" Well my wielder name was Byakuya Kuchiki. He was born from a noble of the Kuchiki family. Byakuya life has been a terrible one, his wife died from an unknown illness, his parents died as well too. He was always so obsess with following the rules and making sure everyone follows it. If they don't follow the rules then they will die by his hands, even if it means killing a family member." said Senbonzakura in a sad voice. She loved working with Byakuya, but he was so confuse about his life. Not that she can blame him, he made promise to his wife Hisana to find and protect her younger sister Rukia no matter what. But he also promise his parents that he would follow the law no matter what. But she was glad that a certain orange hair teenage manage to knock some sense into him.**

Naruto listen to his zanpakutos old wielders and about there lives. How Benihime describe Kisuke, he sounded like a mad scientists than a fighter. And hearing Senbonzakura old wielder story, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Byakuya. Keeping your promise to the woman you look and to your parents was a tough decides. But breaking the law even if it means kill your own sister is no something he will never do. In his opinion, if it means breaking the law to save a family member than he would break the law a million times over to save a family member.

 **"Hey Naruto-kun, come inside the mindscape, there someone who we like for you to talk to" said Senbonzakura.**

Naruto was confuse at first but listen to her. He close his for a second, then open them and find himself the same place where he meet his zanpakutos. Both Benihime and Senbonzakura was standing in front of him smiling warmly at him as he return his own warm smile at them.

"So, who do you want me to meet with, ttebayo?" asked Naruto. Benihime and Senbonzakura pointed at what's behind Naruto. When he turn around, his jaw drop and saw a giant fox with nine tails, it was Kyuubi. The last time he saw Kyuubi when he saw the creature sleeping soundly. Looking at the fox now with his bloody eyes open and slit pupil made him nervous a little bit. But what he did notice about Kyuubi is that the fox is wearing a collar around it neck and the tag on it had the word 'seal' in kanji. Kyuubi stared down at his host with his famous fox grin.

 **"Hello my pathetic jailer. Their's something we need to discuss with each other."** said kyuubi with a scary grin. Both Benihime and Senbonzakura frown at Kyuubi for calling their wielder pathetic. But decided to tongues to find out what his plan for Naruto. Naruto also frown at the fox for calling him pathetic. Kyuubi saw this and smirk thinking he's going to have fun teasing them. **" Let me first say that you killing those meat flesh was very impressive. That something to be proud of, being the Jinchuuriki of the mighty Kyuubi after all"** Kyuubi said with pride in his voice but with a little of mocking Naruto. Naruto flinch a little about mentioning his first kill. Seeing their master like this, they glared hatefully at the bijuu and was going to attack it. But Naruto saw this stop them before they could do anything. Both of them stare at their master a little surprise that he stopped them. Kyuubi also looked at them with interest. Naruto then look at kyuubi and this time he looked confident staring at the strongest bijuu in the face. Kyuubi looked at his container with respect and anger. Respect because the kit was staring dead at him without blanking and feeling scared. And anger because he was fear by everyone and everything. Hell, even his brothers and sister fear his power. People like Madara and Minato did the same thing that Naruto was doing, which got him even angrier just thinking about them. _**'HMPH, the kit got guts I'll give him that.' thought kyuubi**_

 **"Listen kit, what if I tell you that you can have all the power you want if you relay on me more"** Kyuubi said with a huge grin on his face. Both sword spirits saw this and got angry quickly but Naruto put both of his hands on their shoulder calming them down. "I can have all the power I want if I relay on you?" asked Naruto and had a curious look on his face. Kyuubi thinking that he had him **"That's right kit, all you have to do is rip this tag around my neck and you can all the power you want"** said the giant fox with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Both spirit swords held their breath and hoping that their master wouldn't choose the monster fox over them. Three of them looked at Naruto for a answer. It was impossible for them to see his eyes because his hair was shadowed it. When he finally looked up at Kyuubi with a deadpanned look on his face said something that they wasn't expecting.

"Bite me"

Both the sword spirits and the bijuu stare at him with a disbelief in their eyes. Kyuubi was going to speak but Naruto did something that no human had done before to him in his life. Naruto did a really high jump and landed on the Kyuubi nose. He walks toward the beast and gotten so close to the point he was staring deep into one of the beast's eyes. Kyuubi just stood their looking at Naruto in his eyes and still couldn't see fear in his eye. "Your right Kyuubi I do want power but I want the power to protect those who are precious to me. That includes you Kyuubi, someday I'm going to get rid of your hatred so you and I can partners or even best friends." said Naruto with his own foxy grin.

The bijuu couldn't believe his rabbit like ears, this human had the nerves to jump on his nose and looked him straight in the eye and said that he was going to get rid of his hatred of humans for what they done to him and his fellow bijuus. And then he had the balls to think that they would become best friends or partners. By now he would of eaten the blonde and use his bones a toothpicks, but for some reason didn't he just kept staring at his host.

The two zanpakutos eyes was widen and their jaws were hangin. Their master was doing something reckless and they began to panic alittle but we they saw Kyuubi starting him they thought his words was going through the fox demon. When they saw Naruto down next to them and look at them smiling "That goes double for you two. You two are going to help me get stronger so I can protect in what is precious to me too" said the blond whiskers. Both of them stared at their master for awhile and then got on one knee and put their right hands and their left chest.

"We swear that, we will make you stronger Naruto-sama" they both said at the same time with pride. They felt a hand on their shoulder and see Naruto smile warmly at them "No, all of us will grow stronger together. Because our bond will grow so deep that it will never fade to black,ttebayo!" Before they realize it, Naruto kiss both Benihime and Senbonzakura on the each cheeks shocking both of them.

"See ya later girls" said Naruto as he exit his mindscape. Both zanpakuto and bijuu just stood there with widen eyes on what just happen just. a second later both sword spirits giggled and then let out a huge laugh. But their tear coming out of their eyes. It wasn't the tears from laughing, it was tears of joys. They was so lucky to have such a reliable master like Naruto and swore that they will never end relationship with him at the ends of times. They both turn around and stared at Kyuubi who was been usually quiet.

"I guess you wasn't expecting that, didn't you Kyuubi?" said the red hair joking. The Kyuubi still stood there quietly.

"I wonder how he reacts when he finds out that Kyuubi a girl? said the dark purple hair woman with teasing in her voice.

Kyuubi then closed 'his' and a large 'POOF' around the kyuubi. Gone the giant fox and hello to a sexy red hair woman with red eyes who was wearing an orange kimono showing off a little of her cleverage that was the same size as the sword spirits. And behind her is nine fox tails and fox ears on her head. ' _Could he be the one that father was talking about'_ thought kyuubi as she was hoping that her host is the one that her father talk to her and the rest of her siblings about.

 **The end**

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT ALL DONE. I can finally see why people always take so long to write stories all the time. I thought it was long and enough to write. Anyway, tell me what you think. Love it. Hate it. Whatever**

 **Bonkey1996 is out, PEACE!**


	3. Schooling the teacher

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

 **Time Skip (10 years later) The Hokage Monument**

We now find our blonde hero on top of the Yondaime head, looking over the village watching the civilians and ninjas walking around chatting with eachother and having a good time. It has been 10 years since he met his two zanpakutos and Kyuubi. The time he spent with them was incredible. Over the years their bonds has grown stronger and stronger, hell even Kyuubi or should he say Kurami has bonded with them. Naruto trust Kurami so much that he removed the sealing tag around her neck when he was thirteen years old.

During the years, Naruto has been training in kenjutsu with the help of Yugao and Hayate. The Third Hokage wanted to do Naruto a favorite for what he did to his surrogate grandson, so he order Yugao to train Naruto in Kenjutsu. During the training, it was like Naruto was born a Kenjutsu master in Yugao opinion. But she shouldn't be surprise that Naruto can use a sword very well, after all his mother was a Kenjutsu master. Her title name was the _**'Red Death'**_ due to her using deadly Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu, she was almost like a Kage level shinobi.

He also learned alot from his zanpakutos. They taught him Demon Spells also known as _Kidō ( Demon/Spirit Way)_ and how to active _**Bankai** (Final Release) ** _._ **_ Teaching him Kido was tough due to him having only Chakra. It took time for him to unlock his _**Reiatsu ( Spiritual Pressure)**_ but when he finally did it, it has been complete torture for him to use Kido and Bankai. It was safe to say that he's a jounin level and close to a Kage level now.

The blonde also find out that the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze the _**'The Yellow Flash'**_ was his father. It turns at the old Hokage told him when he was Ten years old, feeling that Naruto was mature enough to take it. But boy was he wrong, as soon as he said that, Naruto stood there with a blank expression on his face and disappear with _**'Flash Step'.**_ When the Hokage went looking for him, but heard a loud explodes in one of the training grounds. When he got there, the whole place was demolish while Naruto was looking at his Jiji with a happy expression and said "I'm cool now." The old man couldn't help but sweatdrop at that. He kinda expecting this to happen, but he was relief that he didn't demolish the whole village.

Actually, Naruto met his father when he was about to pull the tag around Kurami's neck. Naruto, Benihime, Senbonzakura, and Kurami was really surprise that he appear out of nowhere. The second Naruto saw him, he gave him a good punch in the gut, nose, and his crotch REALLY hard. When he recovered 'Well, mostly recovered' he told Naruto about the masked man with a spiraling orange mask attacked him and Kushina when he was born and unleash Kurami. Thinking about that day pissed Kurami off so much. Being controlled with that cursed **_'Sharingan'_** again. When his time was almost up he told Naruto about how to meet his mother and the only way to do that if he tried and controlled Kurami's chakra. When he was about to disappear until Kurami took the opportunity to steal back her _**'Yin Chakra'**_ and became whole again. Kurami did warn Naruto that taming her chakra wil be difficult for him to handle. And it wasn't hard at all, all he did was bump fist with her and his whole body was covered with orange like flame with black markings with a Uzu mark on his stomach.

And just like Minato, Kushina Uzumaki appear out of nowhere. But unlike Minato who got punch everywhere in sensitives areas, Naruto run up to his mother and hugged her tightly like she will disappear. Unfortunately, she only had an hour until she disappear so she spent her time telling Naruto how she and Minato fell in love and how he rescue her from Kumo nin. And about the masked man and what he did sixteen years ago. Naruto couldn't help but feel anger and hatred towards his man who crushed is family and vow to hunt him down and make him pay. By the time Kushina hours were up, it was a very sorrow goodbye for both mother and son.

Now back to our hero, Naruto has changed completely over the years. He wasn't that cute little gaki (brat) when he met his sword spirits. He was now a handsome young man who hair looks like Minato but with red tips on it. His face has no fat on each of his cheek with a sharp jaw line. His eyes was as blue as the ocean with a slit pupil thanks to the Kurami.

Naruto wore a shelf less tight black shirt that was hugging his muscle body. He wore a dark shelf less red coat with black flames at the bottom, along with his grey pants and black combat boat with red laces. He also wore finger less black gloves with a metal plate that has skulls on each of them. Around his forearm is black bandages wrapped. He had Benihime strapped around his back and Senbonzakura was strapped around his left hip. You can easily tell that Naruto look like the definition of a true shinobi of Konoha, hell even the civilians see it. Speaking of civilians, the villagers notices that Naruto look like the Fourth Hokage alittle. They thought it was the 'demon' trick to get them to like him. After what happen to him, he didn't let anyone walk all over him again when he was little. Now when the villagers try to attack him, he would quickly cripple them and let the Hokage choose their fate and those days were Ibiki and Anko new holiday. Most of the females in the population didn't care if he was a 'demon', he looked delicious enough to eat if you know what I mean.

Naruto then felt something on his right shoulder and it was a little crimson fox with red eyes and a white tip on it's tail. **"Hurry up and go to class already, I don't want to hear the dolphin yell at us again and you how sensitive my ears are."** said the fox. Yes, this fox was Kurami in her small fox form. Naruto smirked at the fox and nodded his head leaving using **Flash Step** to the academy.

* * *

 **The Ninja Academy**

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here!" Kiba said getting a cute 'woof' from his dog at the end of it.

"Choji Akimichi"

"Munch...munch...Here" Choji said with a bag of chips in his hands

"Shikamaru Nara...WAKE UP!" Yelled Iruka

"sigh...troublesome,here" the Nara said in a lazy tone

"Shino Aburama"

"Here" said Shino in his monotone voice

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here sensei!" making her present WELL known

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Here" said the Hyuuga softly with her eyes closed and her arms folded

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Here!" said the blonde female

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"hn" Sasuke said whole some of the girls had hearts in their eyes

"Satsuki Uchiha"

"Here" said the male Uchiha's twin

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"..."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"..." still no response

"What's the point in calling him Iruka-sensei, it's not like the dope is gonna pass anyway." said Kiba while everyone laughed except for Hinata, Satsuki, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. Everybody knew that Naruto failed the academy many times that earned him the titled 'dead-last','dope', or 'loser'. Even the 'rookie of the year' Sasuke smirked alittle. The people who didn't laugh just thought that Naruto was holding back for some reason. Sasuke never liked him,hell he doesn't like anyone since his older brother massacred his whole clan in one night sparring him, Satsuki,and Mikoto their mother. Ever since, he's been distant towards his family and never asked for help. His goal is to kill Itachi and avenge his clan deaths by working alone with nobody and follow his hatred just like his brother said. Satsuki and Mikoto was trying their best to get Sasuke to come together as a family and forget about revenge and think about justice, but Sasuke wasn't listening and became the lone wolf. Sasuke never liked his twin, she was always better than him in everything. She even awaken her **Sharingan** at age 10 due to Mikoto training her.

Iruka was about scold them but then they heard the class door open and looked to see who it was. Everyone in the classroom jaw dropped when they saw Naruto in his new clothes and new look. He look like the Fourth Hokage and he was more muscular than they believe. And with his red fox is with him.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, I got held up" his voice send chills up and down the females in the class spines. "That's ok Naruto, your just in time for the test, just take your seat." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and took his seat in the back of the class.

"Hey dope, what's up with the change of clothes. Trying to be a 'real' ninja with just clothes." said Kiba mocking Naruto but Naruto ignored him which got Kiba angry at him and was about to yell at him but Naruto was glaring at him and his eyes was glowing shadowing it with his hair."Kiba shut your mouth or I'll break your jaw" Naruto said with sharp teeth. Kurami was growling at Akamaru who had the galls to bare his fangs at her, AT HER! She put the puppy in his place by unleashing alittle of KI at him making the little pup coward away inside of Kiba's jacket while Kiba did the smart thing and turn around. Naruto stare reminded him of his mother or even worse then that.

"Alright that's enough of that. We are going outside for the Kunai and Taijutsu test, so everybody follow me please." Iruka said

* * *

 **Outside**

"Alright class, your going to try to hit all ten target with shurikens or kunais. So boys you can go first" said Iruka. The boys in the class got in line for their turn.

Shino had 8/10

Kiba had 7/10

Choji had 6/10

Shikamaru had 5/10

Sasuke had 9/10

The rest of boys had 5/10 or below

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka. Naruto got in his position to throw. Everyone was expecting him to fail like always, but not today. Today, he stop holding back and show off his skill to everybody. He threw his kunais at the targets and did something that shocked everybody.

Naruto had 10/10

Iruka got out of his shock and then smile at his surrogate little brother."Good job Naruto, you have the highest score in the class."

"But Iruka-sensei, Naruto-baka must of cheated. their no way his better than Sasuke-kun" said the Haruno loudly

"Yeah, make him do it again" said Ino agreeing with her rival.

The rest of Sasuke's fangirls was about to voice their opinion on it, but Iruka wasn't having any of it. "Enough! Naruto didn't cheat, now you girls shut up and get in line for your turn." The girls grumble and got in line. Mizuki was pissed that the 'dead-last' hit all of the targets. _"No worries, their no way that demon brat could pass this exam, and I'm making sure of it.' thought Mizuki evilly._

Sakura had 6/10

Ino had 7/10

Hinata had 10/10

Satsuki had 10/10

The rest of the girl had 5/10 or below

Hinata and Satsuki glared at eathother. It was no secret to anyone that both females had a rivalry with eathother, due to them being the best out of all the girls in their classes. But despise that, they have complete respect for eathother for not being like those 'thing' they called fangirls.

"Alright class we're here at the sparring circle and you know the rules, no Ninjutsu,Genjutsu,weapons,or crippling your opponents. Got it? questioned Iruka while everybody nodded. "Alright let's begin."

The first match was Kiba vs a civilian boy. The match ended up really quickly due to Kiba speed thanks to his clan. The next match was Shino vs Ami and just like the first match, it ended quickly due to Ami being afraid to touch Shino because of his clan and gave up. The next match was Ino vs Sakura, but it wasn't much of a match, it was more of a yelling and slapping contest for them which was pathetic for them from everybody so it ended in a draw. The next match was Hinata vs Satsuki which was a amazing fight to see against two rival clan going at it, but it ended up in a draw just like the last match but with more excitement from the two.

The final match was Naruto vs Sasuke. Both students took their position to fight. "I hope your ready to lost dope because their no way that you can beat an Uchiha" Sasuke said arrogantly with his fangirls squealing at his work. Satsuki and Hinata just rolled their eyes at Sasuke and his fangirls. Naruto just stood with a blank face. "You never beating me in a sparring match before, what makes you so sure that this time is different from all the other time." said Naruto while Sasuke gritted his teeth."Alright let the match begin!" yelled Iruka.

When the match started Sasuke quickly rush at Naruto throwing a punches and kicks at him, but Naruto just dodge all of them without effort thinking that Sasuke attacks was really slow compare to Gai and his pupil Rock Lee. Sasuke notice this and got really angry that none of his attacks are hitting him. Naruto decided that he had enough and end it because he was starting to get bored. Without seeing it coming, Naruto kneed Sasuke in the stomach knocking the winds out of him. Not finish with his attack, Naruto gave Sasuke a super hard punch to the his face which send him flying out of the circle knocking him out cold with a swollen cheek.

Everybody stood there in stock of what just happen. The 'dead-last' defeated the 'rookie of the year' with just two attacks. Iruka soon got out of his shock."Winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki." he said with alittle pride."Mizuki can you take Sasuke to the Nurse's office" Mizuki nodded his head but he was seething on the inside. _'The demon wasn't purpose to win the the hell did he get so good all of a sudden!'_

Hinata was looking at Naruto and the smirked. _'Heh, I knew you were stronger than you lid on Naruto-kun. But I have a feeling that you still holding back' thought Hinata licking her lips._ Satsuki saw this and narrow her eyes at Hinata.

* * *

 **Inside the class**

"Alright everyone, we're going to do the Ninjutsu portion by doing the three basics academy moves. The Substitution Jutsu, the **Transformation Jutsu,** and the **Clone Jutsu**. I will call your name to come with me to the other room where me and Mizuki will test you, okay?" Everybody nodded and Iruka started calling out names.

Naruto was waiting for his turn while scratching Kurami's ears as she purrs in delight."I'm finally about to become a ninja Kurami, we're going to have lots of adventures together." said Naruto smiling at the fox. Kurami smiled back at him and nodded. **"Your right Naruto-kun, but me and the girls have a special surprise for you when this is over."** said the smirking fox while Naruto looked confused. "What surprise are you talking about?" Kurami smirked even more which got Naruto alittle worried. **"It's a secret~"** said Kurami in a singing tone. Before he could speak, Iruka called his name. He walked inside the other room and saw Iruka and Mizuki smiling at him to begin, but Naruto could feel negative emotion coming from Mizuki thanks to Kurami ability to sense negative energy.

"Alright Naruto, preform the three basic academy's jutsus" Iruka said. Naruto did the **Substitiution Jutsu** when Iruka threw a doll shuriken at him and replace himself with a log. He did the **Transformation Jutsu** doing a perfect copy of Iruka."Alright Naruto all you have to do is the **Clone Jutsu** perfectly and you pass." said Iruka."Can it be any clone I wanted to be" said Naruto. Iruka and Mizuki looked confused until Iruka nodded"Sure Naruto it can be any clone you want"A smirk appeared on Naruto face and crosses both fingers on each hand **"Shadow Clone Jutsu (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)"** said Naruto as 5 shadow clones appeared behind Naruto. Both teacher couldn't believe that Naruto learned a A-rank Kinjutsu. Iruka then began to smile at Naruto."Congrats Naruto, you pass the tests. Here's your headband, you can choose blue or black." Naruto smiled and took the black headband and left the room with Kurami on his head. _'I can't believe this! That demon failure pass! Damn it, I guess I'm going to have to steal the forbidden scroll by myself' thought Mizuki angryly._

* * *

 **Outside the academy front yard**

"I can't believe they let that 'thing' graduate" said one of the villagers

"I know, what were they think? Now it's going to get stronger to destroy us now"

"Look, he even got one of his kinds on top of his head. That just prove that he is the Ky-"

"Shh, we're not suppose to talk about that. Remember the last person who broke 'that' law"

Naruto was walking home hearing the villagers talk about him. He couldn't careless about what people thinks of him. All he care about his precious people and hopefully the villagers will not see him as a demon in the later future. He finally arrived home at his parents house. **(A/N: I'm not making Minato or Kushina house a mansion. If you seen their house on the show then it's like that.)**

He walks through the while Kurami jumped off of his head and transformed back into her human form."Alright Naruto-kun, are you really for your surprise" Kurami said with a devious smirk. Naruto just dumbly nodded as he saw Kurami swaying her hips toward him and pulled him into a powerfull kiss which he quickly responded to.

* * *

 **(Time for some Lemon boys and girls. WARNING: If your not mature enough to read this, then skip it)**

Naruto pushed Kurami into the wall and started making out with eachother. Letting their tongues explore eachother's mouths. Kurami wrapped her legs around Naruto waist as Naruto grabbed a hold of her big ass to hold her up. Naruto then walked to the the bedroom closing the door behind him as he laid her on the bed gently without breaking the kiss. Then they both notice that both of Naruto's swords started glowing and instead of swords, they transform into Benihime and Senbonzakura in their human forms.

"You wasn't going to start this party without us were you?" said Benihime smirking as Senbonzakura was smirking as well.

"Let us show you how much we appreciate you **Naru-sama~"** Senbonzakura said huskily making Kurami and Benihime smirked deviously at him. Naruto's eyes began to glow bright red as he was staring at the girls like they were prey and he was the predictor which was something that made the girls wet of excitement.

Naruto created two **'Shadow Clones'** of himself. One clone grabbed Benihime then one grabbed Senbonzakura and he took Kurami as he ripped off her kimono and stared at her DD cup and started sucking on one of them. Moan of the sensation, Kurami rubbed the blonds hair she felt him going down on her body and start sucking her pussy as she began to scream out of pleasure. Benihime was sucking Naruto's clone dick like a vacuum as she bobbed her head up and down. The clone was on cloud nine as she fondle his balls."That right Naru-kun, cum for me...cum for me so I can drink your delicious warm milk" said Benihime while sucking his dick. Senbonzakura and the clone got in a 69 position. But Senbonzakura was tit-fucking the clone while the clone was sucking on her clit."Oh god Sen-chan, your boobs and tongue are so smooth and rough... I'm close to cumming soon." The clone gritted his teeth with pleasure but that didn't stopped him from sucking her pussy.

All three three women and Narutos were pleasuring eathother then soon they all started cumming together at the same time. The All three Narutos looked at eachother and nodded with a scary smirk on his face without the girls seeing it because they were too busy trying to catch their breath. But they didn't have time to rest as the three Narutos made them get on their hands and knees and position their dicks in their pussies.

"How do you girls want it?" said Naruto in a huskily tone

"Gentle" Clone #1 said

"Or rough" Clone #2 said

The girls didn't have to think about it as they turn around and looked at the Narutos with lust in their eyes.

 **"Rough!"** the three women said at the same time.

Without warning the three Narutos roughly shoved their dick inside their pussies making all three women cry out of pleasure. The real Naruto grabbed a handful of Kurami's hair while pounding her nice and hard, just the way she likes it."YES,YES, FUCK ME HARDER YOU BEAST! MAKE ME YOUR FOX BITCH FOREVER NARUTO-KUN!" Kurami yelled pleasurably.

The clones were having a good time with the sword spirits. Not even holding back on their thrust and didn't stop anytime soon."YES NARU-KUN YES, FUCK US NICE AND HARD! PLEA-" instead of finishing her sentence, she yelp as Naruto slapped her ass hard. The other clone did the same to Senbonzakura."That's Naruto-sama to you sluts. We're going to slap your ass while we fuck you. And for every time we slap your ass say 'Thank you Naruto-sama', got it?!" Clone #1 said with authority in his voice which made both women wetter. "Yes Naruto-sama" they both said

 _SLAP_

"Thank you Naruto-sama"

 _SLAP_

 _"_ Thank you Naruto-sama!"

 _SLAP_

"Thank you Naruto-sama!"

 _SLAP_

 _"_ THANK YOU NARUTO-SAMA"

"That's right you sluts, keeping thanking me for fucking your pussies and slapping your ass." Clone #2 said as he slapping and fucking Senbonzakura ass and pussy at the same time. "YES NARUTO-SAMA! WE ARE THANKFUL TO YOU AND FOR PUNISHING US! PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA, KEEP PUNISHING US FOR BEING NAUGHTY SLUTS!" yelling Senbonzakura as she had her tongue out and eyes almost over her head.

"Shit, I'm cumming soon!" Said the real Naruto as he was roughly fucking Kurami while grabbing her hair.

"Me too boss I don't think I can hold it anymore!" Clone #1 said fucking Benihime.

"Me either" Clone #2 said fucking and spanking Senbonzakra ass.

All females couldn't hold it either and soon all six of them yelled out of pleasure and cum at the same. All of them was breathing in and out trying to catch their breath. The three Narutos grab the girls head and made them suck their cum out of their dick. They girls pulled their mouths out of their dick with a 'POP'. Soon two of Naruto clones disappear with a 'POOF' leaving just the original with three of his girls laying next to him and snuggling close to him.

"We love you Naru-kun/sama" all three women said smiling gently at Naruto as he return with his own smile.

"I love you three more than anything" he said before all four of them went to sleep.

 **Lemon over**

* * *

 **Late at Night**

Naruto and the girls was laying on their bed sleeping until Naruto woke up and smile at them. He looked at the window and it was a full moon tonight, but notice something moving fast. He saw Mizuki with a huge scroll on his back. Naruto quickly realize that scroll and quickly got out of bed. The girls soon woke up seeing Naruto pulling on his clothes on.

"Why are you getting dress Naru-sama" said Senbonzakura. Naruto was now fully dressed and turn to them. "I saw Mizuki with the forbidden scroll with him. He must of stolen it, let's go stop him." said Naruto

Two of the Zanpakuto quickly transform into their sword form while Kurami disappear into Naruto mindscrape.

Naruto quick grabbed his swords and did **'Flash Step'.**

* * *

 **In the forest**

"Why Mizuki, why would you betray the Konoha?!" Iruka said. Him and the rest of the jounin and chunin was given order from the Hokage to retrieve the forbidden scroll. When he saw Mizuki with the scroll, he went alone since their wasn't enough time to warn anybody. Now he's on his knee panting with cuts and blood all over his body.

"Why you ask, it's because I can get all the power from Orochimaru-sama that's why! When I take this to him, I'll reward me greatly for what did. And I can't have you in my way. So die Iruka!" Mizuki yelled as he threw a large shuriken at him. Iruka couldn't move because he was too injured to dodge the weapon, so all he did was close his eyes and waiting for the large shuriken to him.

...

He waited for a while for the shuriken to hit. When he opened his eyes, he saw the giant shuriken which was close to his face. He saw someone who caught the shuriken with his bare hand. When he looked to see the person who saved him, he was shocked to see that it was his surrogate little brother, Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-Naruto." the awe Iruka said. Naruto ignored him for the moment and had his attention on Mizuki before dropping the large shuriken

"Wow Mizuki you work for the most traitorous criminal in the Hidden Leaf and tried to killed my sensei who I consider an older brother. Hmm, I don't know about you but that's something worst than death in my book." Naruto said while pulling out Benihime from his back. Mizuki got out of his shock and glared at the blonde.

"Ha, as if a demon like you could do anything to me, say Naruto do you want to know why everyone including your 'brother' Iruka hates you?" Iruka saw this and quickly reacted.

"Don't tell him about it. It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled but Mizuki ignored him.

"The reason why everyone hates you is because your th-"

" **Nake,Benihime(Sing,Crimson Princess)"**

Red energy came out of the sword, slicing Mizuki left arm off. Mizuki saw this and began to scream out of pain rolling around the ground in agony.

"If your talking about the Kyuubi sealed inside of me, I already knew about 10 years ago, dumbass" said Naruto with a deadpan expression on his face. Now he was serious and put Benihime in her sheath then pulled out Senbonzakura out.

"You should be grateful Mizuki-teme. Your going to have a beautiful but deadly death" Naruto said coldly with no emotion which scared Mizuki. Before he could speak, it was too late.

 **"Chire,Senbonzakura(Scatter,Thousand Cherry Blossoms)"**

The sword disappear into sakuras pedals which confused Mizuki as he watch the pedals swirl around him then he laughed despise the fact he is disarmed. Literally.

"Ha, how pretty. The demon made little flowers. How embarrassing, hahahahahahah-" Mizuki soon stopped laughing as he felt something cut him and felt blood running down his head. Soon, all the blood and cuts came out of him, killing him instantly.

Senbonzakura turned back into a metal sword again. Naruto put the sword in his sheath turning towards Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei your alright. Sorry you had to see that" Naruto said with concerned in his eyes. Iruka snapped out of it and looked at Naruto and smiled.

"No Naruto it's alright and I'm fine too. You did what you had to do, to make sure Mizuki didn't give the scroll to Orochimaru." Naruto smiled and helped Iruka up. Iruka looked back at the dead form of Mizuki and remember what Naruto said. _'Your going to have a beautiful but deadly death'_ as Iruka remembers. _'He was right, his death was beautiful and deadly. I wonder what else you can do, Naruto.'_ Iruka thought.

* * *

 **The end**

 **OHHHHH YEAH, THE MOST BADASS STORY YOU EVER READIED, RIGHT? Well anyways, give me some review on what you think about it and I really want your opinion on this, rather you like it or not?**

 **Rookie 9: 14 years old**

 **Hinata is more confident. Her attitude is just like from Road to Ninja.**

 **And yes Sasuke has a twin who has a crush on Naruto pretty sweet huh?**

 **Bonkey1996 is out, PEACE!**

 **See ya next time.**


	4. I Forgive you

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

 **I got to be honest with you people, the reason why I came up with this story because I thought it be interesting for you to read. I mean, what stories have you readied that has Benihime or Senbonzakura as females. And then their Sasuke's twin Satsuki on the story instead of female Sasuke. Also Kurama name is change into Kurami which is a girl's name in japan. And Hinata being shy then getting confident slowly as the story goes on. I just got tired of the same story over and over again while some people come up with something so new that it will make the readers want to read more of the story, but it's not enough for me. The only story that REALLY got my interests was 'A Fishcake Affair' but the guy stop writing it years ago. So I decide to do my own 'A Fishcake Affair' but only better, not similar, and things that you wouldn't expect. And I'll try to watch my grammar too, sorry.**

 **And so, let's get this chapter underway ANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Naruto's House (Bedroom)**

Naruto was waking up because he was feeling something warm and wet in between his legs. He saw the covers moving up and down underneath it. He pulled the cover over him and he saw Kurami bobbing her head really fast on his dick. Naruto moan while he rub her head to keep going. Kurami notice that he was wake and took his dick deeper into her throat which Naruto grabbed her hair tightly. "Shit, Kurami your throat is tight and warm!" he said moaning which Kurami smirked despise her having Naruto dick in her mouth. She soon felt his dick twitching and beating which she assume that he was about to cum. _'Yes Naruto-kun give me more and more of your delicious cum'_ Kurami thought.

"Kurami, I'm-" with that little warning, a ton of semen was coming out of Naruto's dick into Kurami's mouth. And like always, she never slipped and single drop of semen in her mouth. She kept sucking his cock for more cum and let go of his dick with a 'pop'. She then sat up licking the cum off her lips. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." she said seductively at him while he smile at her. "And what a good morning to you too, Kurami-chan" he said as she giggled.

This kind of stuff became an almost everyday thing for them. Kurami would wake up before Naruto does and notice his morning wood. She would go under the covers and give him head. "So, wanna go again?" she asked. But before he answered that question, a familiar voice spoke to them at the far right in the room. **"Hey, I hate to interrupt the morning sex thing, but Naru-sama has to go to the academy."** Both Naruto and Kurami looked and see Senbonzakura and Benihime in their ghost form. They had this ability ever since Naruto unlock his Reiatsu ( Spiritual Pressure). When they use this form that only Naruto can see them unless he transfer his energy to someone else to see them.

Both Naruto and Kurami groaned and decided to get dressed. Naruto put on a red tank top and a black jacket that goes to his rib cage. He wore black pants with black combat boots **(Future Trunks clothes).** Andhe grabbed his Zanpakutos from the wall.

Kurami transformed back into a fox with one tail and the two spirit women disappear into their mindscape.

* * *

 **At the Academy**

Naruto walked in the class with Kurami on his shoulder. He saw some people he knew in the class. He saw Shikamaru sleeping on his desk with Choji next to him with a bag of chips. Then there's Kiba talking to his dog Akamaru while Shino next to them, not saying a word as always. He was surprise to see Hinata and Satsuki talking to eachother like their best friends. It was almost like their frenemies or something. Naruto didn't want to admitted but he thinks Hinata and Satsuki are very hot for their age. Hinata has short blue-hair that goes to her shoulder and pearling eyes like her clan. She was wearing a black opened sweater showing off her black with white lining training bra which were the perfect size for a high C cup like her and showing her curving and flat stomach. She was also wear dark blue short shorts hugging her ass and black stocking covering her nice legs with high-heels ninja boots. Satsuki had long raven hair that was in a pony-tail with black midnight eye like her clan. Satsaki was wearing a dark blue long sleeves shirt with a short black jacket. She was about the same bust size as Hinata. She was wearing black tight pants with black ninja shoes. Also he also saw Sasuke brooding as always with Sakura and Ino next to him arguing about who likes him the most.

He took his seat next to Hinata and Satsuki. "Hey Hinata-chan, hey Satsuki-chan" he greeted the two girls. The two girls saw him and Satsuki was smiling at him while Hinata was smirking at him. "Hey Naruto-kun, you ready for the team placement today" she said as Naruto nodded his head. "Hell yeah I am. You think we be place on the same team?" Hinata struggle her shoulder "Who knows, but it would be a _pleasure_ being on the same team as you." she said smirking and so did Kurami. _'I'm liking this girl already.'_ she thought. Satsuki was frowning at her word, but her attention was on Kurami. "Hey Naruto-kun, can I pet your fox?" Satsuki asked. Satsuki may be a tuff kunoichi, but she did like cute things. Before Naruto could answer, Kurami has already jumped off his shoulder and on to Satsuki's lap snuggling on her stomach which Satsuki almost squealed and started scratching her ears making the fox purr at her touch. Naruto looked surprised at this. "Wow, Kurami-chan never get along with people at all. She must really like you Satsuki-chan." It was true, Kurami never liked anyone especially Uchihas and their a cursed sharingan. Seeing Kurami on Satsuki lap surprise him alittle and smile at the two.

Hinata looked at Satsuki petting the fox and scolded at her then frown when Satsuki turn to her and smirked without Naruto knowing which made her frowned even more. _'Game on bitch.'_ She thought bitterly.

Sasuke notice that his twin sister and Hinata are getting too friendly with the 'dead-last' and frown at them. _'That clanless loser is not worthy of talking to them. I don't care about Satsuki but she is a Uchiha and need to take pride in that and found someone who's worthy, not weak.'_ Then he looked at Hinata smirked. _'She is worthy of baring my children when I restore my clan. She's not like these worthless fangirl that never train a day in their lives. She shouldn't waste her time with the dope.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly then turned back to brood.

* * *

 **At the meeting room**

Every jounin was at the meeting waiting for the team placement. The Hokage was infront of everybody preparing to call out the team leaders. He already said the team of 1 to 6.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Satsuki Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Their team leader will be Kakashi Hatake" The silver-haired man nodded without looking from his orange book.

Every jounin was confused especially Yugao because she wanted Naruto as her apprentice. "Hokage-sama their must be a mistake. I wanted Naruto as my apprentice." Yugao explained. The old Hokage looked at her with a serious look. "I'm sorry Yugao but I need you in the Anbu squad for the time being. Ever since the Kyuubi attack, we need more experiences Anbu to watch out for enemies. Forgive me Yugao, I know you train Naruto in kenjutsu, but I need you on the Anbu forces. Yugao's head went down dejectedly for not having Naruto as her apprentice. The Hokage saw this and decided to give her alittle hope. "However, when ever you and Naruto have free time, you can still train him." Yugao smiled alittle at what he said. ' _I take what I can get.'_ she thought.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburama, and Kiba Inuzuka. Their team leader will be Kurenai Yuhi" The red eyed beauty nodded

"Team 9 is still active with team Gai."

"And team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Their team leader will be Asuma Sarutobi" The bearded man nodded

"Alright, go meet up with your teams and report back

* * *

 **Back in class**

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Satsuki Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki and their team leader will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburama, and Kiba Inuzuka and their team leader will be Kurenai Yuhi"

Team 9 is still active"

"And team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naru, and Choji Akimichi and their team leader will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"I wish you all luck with your journey on being a strong shinobi and kunoichi for the Hidden Leaf Village. Please wait here for your Jounin teacher." and with that a do, Iruka left the room.

Everybody had their own opinion on the team match up. Some were happy (Satsuki, Sakura, and Kiba). Some were pissed (Hinata and Ino). And the rest didn't care (Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji). 5 minutes late, both Asuma and Kurenai showed up to pick up their team. All the team left with their sensei except Team 7 who was waiting for their sensei for 2 hours.

"GRRR, WHERE'S THE IS OUR SENSEI!" Sakura yelled really loudly making the rest of the three especially Kurami cover their ears.

"Would you shut up already fangirl, your going to make everyone deaf with that voice." the female Uchiha said irritated.

"She right, if you keep talking then I'm going get Kurami-chan on you to bit your throat" Naruto said with a evil smirk. Sakura was scared at first and thought he was bluffing, but when she looked at Kurami eyes glowing at her, she wisely shut her mouth much to everyone relieve.

They heard the door open and saw a white haired man with a orange book that Naruto is familiar with. "Hmm, just by looking at all of you, I can tell that your...going to be boring" this got everyone except Naruto and Kurami a tick mark on their foreheads. "Meet me on top of the roof" he said as he disappear using **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker).**

Everyone was about to run up to the roof until they saw Naruto disappear using **'Flash Step'** which surprised them.

 _'How did Naruto-kun/Naruto-baka/the dope do that'_ thought Satsuki, Sakura, and Sasuke at the same time.

* * *

 **On the Roof Top**

Kakashi was on the roof reading and giggling his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise waiting for his 'students' to come.

"You must really love that book, don't you?" Kakashi was surprise and saw Naruto and Kurami on top of rail beside him. _'How the hell did he get there without me sensing him?'_ he thought. He was about say something but Naruto disappear again and was sitting on the stairs with Kurami on his lap.

Soon Satsuki, Sasuke, and Sakura came up and was surprise to see Naruto already there before them.

"Hey Naruto-baka, how did you get here before we did" Sakura asked. Sasuke also wanted to know how the dope secret.

"That's none of your damn business, you pink-haired bimbo" Sakura flinch at his harsh words and was about to say something until Kakashi intervene.

"Maa maa, let's all get along and introduces our self by telling our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." The jounin said.

"Why don't you go first sensei, you look kind of suspicious" Sakura said

"Who me? I'm Kakashi Hatake my likes...dislikes...hobbies...I have alot of them. And my dreams...your not old enough to know it." Kakashi said really lazy making the team and fox sweatdrop at him.

"Alright then, how about you start Pinky" Sakura glared at him for that nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes is" looking at Sasuke while blushing, "My hobbies is" still looking at Sasuke, "My dream for the future" she then let out squeal making everybody rolled their eyes.

 _'Great a fangirl'_ thought Kakashi bitterly "And your dislike" he said. Sakura face when from happy to anger.

"Ino-buta and Naruto-baka!" she yelled but Naruto ignored her while Satsuki and Kurami glared at the long mouth girl.

"Okayyyy, your next little princess" Kakashi said to Satsuki making her glare at him.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha and my like are my mother, sweets,tomatoes, and" She stole a glance at Naruto quickly. "My dislikes are people arrogant people and being underestimated. My hobbies are training with my mom and doing activities with her. And my dream for the future is to be a powerful kunoichi and bring honor back into my clan, the right way." Satsuki finished. Satsuki knew about the coup d'etat since her mother told her about it. But she promise her mother that she wouldn't tell Sasuke about it since he was like his father:arrogant and power hungry. Truth be told, she wanted one of the elder name Danzo to pay the most. She knew that Danzo was behind this and will do something evil again then catch him red handed. But first, she need to be strong to take him down when that time comes.

"Very good, how about you ." he pointed at Sasuke but he ignored the glare from the male Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are little thing. My dislike is everything. My hobbies are training and as for my dream... no, my ambition is to restore my clan and destory 'him'." Sasuke said with so much vemon while everybody stared at him.

 _'Sasuke I want to tell you the truth, but I'm afraid that your going to turn into something worst than you are now'_ thought Satsuki sadly.

 _'Sasuke is sooo hot'_ his fangirl thought

 _'Just as I thought'_ thought Kakashi seriously.

 _'I don't believe that Itachi-nii would slaughter his clan just to test himself. Their's has to be a reason, a big one'_ thought Naruto

"And finally you blonde" he said to Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Benihime, Senbonzakura, Kurami, and ramen. My dislikes are people who can't tell between scroll and a kunai. My hobbies are training and gardening. And my dream" he stop and closed his eyes making lean in on what's his dream. He opened them and had a serious expression on his face. "My dream is to make my degree tou-san and kaa-san dreams to come true."

Everybody looked at the blonde with shocking looks. They hardly knew the blonde to know who his parents were, well except for Kakashi cuz he knew Naruto's parents but he never knew their dreams so it was a mystery to him too.

"They we're probably nobodies just like you dope" Sasuke said arrogantly while Sakura agrees with him.

"Yeah Naruto-baka, your parents probably died because they didn't want a baka like you" The Haruno said cruelly.

KI was in the air making everyone except Naruto stop breathing alittle. They looked to see who it was and a shocked them was that it was coming from two swords that on Naruto and from Kurami which got Kakashi worried about that fox.

"Benihime, Senbonzakura, Kurami, calm down" he demanded them but the three women lid up and looked at him like he was crazy.

 **'I'm sorry Naru-sama, but those brats cross the line and they need to pay.'** Senbonzakura said with anger while Kurami and Benihime agreed with her. Hell, they can feel Naruto rage in wanting to kill them.

"I know that and they will get what's coming to them one day. But if I shut them up will that calm you girls down." Naruto said making the women look at eachother and nodding begrudgingly.

 **"Bakudō# 1. Sai (Way of Binding, Restrain)"** Naruto said making Sasuke's and Sakura's put their hands behind their backs then bending down, making them hit their faces on the ground hard.

"Ugh, what the hell did you do to me dope! Why can't I move!" Sasuke said with anger while he and Sakura was trying to escape his spell. Naruto stared down at them smirking making Sasuke more anger.

"You can't move, huh? This is Kido, a high-level incantation that only I can use. It's useless to struggle against it, you're just wasting your energy. You have to have a Kage level chakra to break this spell which I doubt you do." He explain while enjoying watching them struggle.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you going to make him stop doing this and tell him to release us!" Sakura yelled

"No, I think you two deserve it and went too far with it. So I'll allow it until I'm finish talking" Kakashi said to them with shocking faces. Satsaki was glaring at them. _'Serve you two right'_ she thought.

"Alrighty then, tomorrow we will begin the real genin test" Naruto and Satsuki looked confused while Sasuke and Sakura...well you get it.

"Real genin test? What are you talking about sensei, we all test the genin test" Satsuki said with Naruto nodded.

"No, that was the easy part. Now were going to do a survival exercise." Both Uzumaki and Uchiha raised a eyebrow. "This is not like your last exercise back in the academy. Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as junior ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!" Kakashi finish explaining making Naruto and Satsuki narrowing their eyes at him at the thought of going back to the academy. And Sasuke and Sakura... yeah got the idea, they heard it but who care about their expression was

"Okay, you're dismissed. Oh yeah, you'd best skip breakfast or else you'll throw up." he said disappearing in a 'poof'. Naruto was about to leave until Satsuki grabbed his jacket. Naruto turned around and looked at Satsuki who had a deadpanned expression and pointing her tum thump at Sasuke and Sakura. He also had a deadpanned on his face and then sigh. _'She right'_ he thought begrudgingly.

"Kai (Release)" as he said that, both Sasuke and Sakura was free to move again and glared at Naruto.

"Listen here dope, if you ever do that agai-" he was cut off as Naruto kicked him to the wall. Naruto took out Benihime and stab the blade to the wall next to Sasuke head.

 **"No you listen teme, I can put up with you calling me. But if you ever talk about my parents again, I'll cut what makes you a boy!"** he said anger with bloody red eyes making Sasuke flinch.

"Hey, let go of Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled as she was about to charge at him, but shockingly. Satsuki kneed her in the gut knocking the wind out of Sakura. Satsuki grabbed her hair and glared at her with her Sharingan with two tomoe on each eye.

"That goes double for you pinky, if I hear you talk about his family again. Then I'll cut off that lovely hair you love so much" she said with a sadistic smile that will make a certain purple-haired woman proud. Sakura looked it horrified and nodded really fast. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Satsuki shocked looks on their faces. _'I can't believe that she defending me/the dope.'_ they thought at the same time. Satsuki stared coldly at Sasuke which made him gulped at her.

"I'm telling mom!" she yelled childishly as she ran to their house. Sasuke paled and ran after her. Their mother was not someone you want to piss off.

Naruto and Kurami stood there then started to laugh. "Shall we go Kurami-chan" she smiled and nodded her head. They soon disappear leaving Sakura with a hurt stomach.

* * *

 **The Next Day at Training Ground 7**

Team 7, which was Sasuke and Sakura was standing on the ground with growling stomachs. They all arrived the same time, but Naruto and Satsuki notice that their sensei was going to be really late like last time. So, Naruto asked Satsuki to have breakfast with him somewhere in the village. Satsuki said what Kakashi told them to do, but Naruto whisper something in her ear, making her smirk and left with him ignoring the other teammates. Two hours later, Kakashi, Naruto, and Satsuki arrived at the same time.

"All of you are late!" she said loudly. Fortunately for Naruto and Satsuki, they were wearing earplugs. Naruto let Satsuki have his spare one knowing that this will happen. Unfortunately for Sasuke and Kakashi, their ears were ringing. Naruto and Satsuki took off their earplugs until that Sasuke had bruises.

"What happen to Sasuke-teme" he asked Satsuki was she smirked.

"Mom happen" Naruto remember what happen yesterday and was laughing along with Satsuki while Sasuke was glaring at them, hearing what they were saying.

"Maa maa, let get this started shall we?" Kakashi said as he set the alarm on the log and pulled out three bells. "All of you have until noon to get the bets from me. If you can't, then I'll tie one of you to one the logs."

"But sensei, how come their's three bells went their's four of us?" Sakura asked

"Your right Sakura, one of the three of you will get the bells while the other one gets nothing and be sent back to the academy again. Come at me with a intent of kill. Alright then, the test begins...NOW!"

Satsuki, Sasuke, and Sakura spread out into the forest to hide from their sensei, all except Naruto who was still standing there looking at Kakashi as the cyclop sweatdropped at him.

"I said the test begin"

"..." no response as Kakashi was about to speak, he was cut when Naruto disappear with Flash Step.

" **'Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan)',** student of the **Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash),** and son of the **Shiroi Kiba (White Fang)**." he said as he lean his back on to Kakashi.

"How do you know about those information about me." he said narrowing his eye making sure Naruto didn't get the bells.

"You should be more concerned about how you going to live to see another day" he spatted, "You were my father's student and you didn't lift a finger to help me at all" Kakashi flinch at his words. "So Kakashi, you said to come at you with a intent to kill. Well all I can say is" Naruto pointed his finger at his back. "don't die too soon. Hadō #4. Byakurai (Way of Destruction #4, Pale Lightning)" he said coldly as white lightning appear out of his finger. Kakashi barely had enough time to dodge it. It manage to hit through his left arm muscle.

"Omoshiroi (Interesting), you barely manage to dodge that attack. However, I'm not going to make this easier for you at all." Naruto said coldly with his he glowing red. Kakashi knew that their was no going through Naruto with words. He deserved this for abandoning his sensei son to the villagers. He sigh, _'Forgive me, sensei'_ as he uncover his headband and had the Sharingan.

Naruto saw this and hold his hand out. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! **Hado #33. Sokatsui (** **Blue Fire, Crash Down)!"**

Blue energy flames came out of his pale. Kakashi quickly did some hand sign. "Earth Style: Mud Wall" he said as the jutsu blocked the spell. But Kakashi felt something from behind. He turn around quickly and blocked Naruto's Senbonzakura with both kunais. As sparks were coming from the blades as both shinobi were trying to push eachother back. Naruto manage to push Kakashi back far.

"I will make you feel pay for what you did. This is more than just a bell test for me, this is personal between me and you." Naruto said as he pointed his sword at him.

"So you don't care that your teammates fails?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry, I know the meaning of the bell test and it's teamwork." Kakashi was shock that Naruto figured it out so fast. "If you know that, then why didn't you work with your teammates?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

"I told you, I will make you pay for not being there for me. And it begins right now" Naruto then turn his sword upside down and drops it.

 _'He drops it?'_ thought Kakashi and the rest who was watching. And to their shock, the sword disappear into the ground and large blades appeared behind Naruto.

 **"Bankai (Final Release),Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ( Vibrant Scape of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)"**

Soon the blades behind Naruto glow pink and disappear into millions of sakura pedels and around Naruto. Team 7 was staring at Naruto with shock and awe. They couldn't believe that a sword can do that.

 _'Naruto-kun, just how strong are you?'_ thought Satsuki with awe and alittle of lust in her eyes.

 _'How did a clanless dope get a sword like that! It should belong to me!'_ thought Sasuke with anger in his eyes

 _'How did Naruto-baka get a sword like that. Hmph, he must of name the sword after me. I knew he had a crush on me and wanted to separate me and Sasuke-kun"_ thought Sakura stupidly.

 _'Hokage-sama warmed me about that sword. He told me those sakura pedels are like thousands of blades. I have to make sure that it doesn't hit me.'_ Kakashi thought as he slowly backed away.

"Hey Naruto, isn't this going alittle too far?" Kakashi asked with a nervous eye smile. But Naruto wasn't in the best of mood and him doing a eye smile at him pissed him off even more.

"Now go" Naruto said as he moved his hand forward making the sakura pedels launched at Kakashi. Kakashi was going his best to dodge Naruto attack. He notice that the sakura pedals move faster when Naruto move his finger tips. _'I should go after him. That way, he souldn't be able to controlling his attack. Not only that, he's completely defenseless if I attack closely, forgive me Naruto but this gonna hurt.'_ Kakashi thought. He soon charged at Naruto trying to dodge Naruto attacks. He made a few hand sign and then lightning came out from his hand.

 **"Raikiri (Lightning Blade)"** he yelled aiming it at Naruto's shoulder. All of sudden sakura pedals came out of the ground protecting Naruto from Kakashi attack. _'He had more coming from underground!'_ he thought. The sakura pedals soon manage to get Kakashi and lift him in the air and slam him in the ground. As soon as the pedals cleared, Naruto saw Kakashi with cuts and blood all over him. Kakashi groan as he tried to look at Naruto.

"Do it. Finish me" he said accepting his fate. Naruto looked at him coldly with his red eyes piercing through Kakashi eyes.

"Tell me, why didn't you took care of me? Was it because you thought I was the Kyuubi?!" he said loud enough for only Kakashi to hear. Kakashi bow his head in shame.

"I didn't take care of you because I was being a coward. You reminded me of sensei too much and I couldn't bare to look at you. I lost everything in my life. I lost my father who committed suicide who wasn't appreciated for saving a comrade and not getting the mission done because of it. I lost my teammate who was a Uchiha died in front of me and his last parting gift was transferring his Sharingan to me. I lost my other teammmate who was captured by Kiri nin and made her into a Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. The minute a bijuu is sealed within a person who not a new born baby, the bijuu with be release. Rin knew this told me to kill her before I take her to the village so the Sanbi won't destroy the village, but I didn't listen because I made to my last teammate that I protect her. Soon Kiri nin came and fought them by myself. Sooner I used my move **Raikiri** to aim at one of them, but Rin jumped in the way and killed her with it. And Minato-sensei dying was the last straw for me, I was a broken man. Naruto I'm really sorry for not being there for you, but you killing me helps you, then so be it." Kakashi said waiting once again to accepted his fate.

Naruto stood there for the longest time. Looking at the man who was accepting to be killed by his hands. Without him knowing, both Benihime and Senbonzakura was in their ghost form staring at their master with sad eyes and hoping that their master will make the right decision. Naruto then walked up to Kakashi with a blank expression. He then put his hand on Kakashi chest and a green glow appear on his hand. _'Is this **In'yu Shōmetsu (Mystical Palm Technique).**_ _No, it's feels something different'_ thought Kakashi. Soon his body was fully healed and he sat up. He was surprise when Naruto hugged and see him shaking. Naruto then looked up at Kakashi with teary eyes.

"I forgive you, Kakashi-nii" As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, Kakashi's eyes widen and soon became watery and being Naruto into another hug which he gladly return. The rest of Team 7 looked at them and didn't know how to react to this and the destruction around the training ground, but they heard the the alarm go off. Naruto and Kakashi soon separated from eachother and Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"Sorry guys unfortunately, you didn't the bell fro-" he was cut off when they heard bells. Everyone looked at Naruto awe on their faces while he smiled.

"H-How or when did you get the bells from me?" he asked as the rest of Team 7 wants to know as well.

"I took it from you after you used Mud Wall. I hide my energy so didn't sense me. When I took them, I reopen my energy to let you know that I was behind you." the blonde said smirking at them and then laughed when he saw their faces looked like fishes. Kakashi then got out of his shock and smile at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, now that you have the bells, what will you do with them?" he asked Naruto but already know the answer. Naruto soon gave the bells to his teammates shocking them once again.

"B-But Naruto-kun, you should keep the bells not us." Satsuki said while surprisingly, Sasuke and Sakura agree with her.

"No Satsuki-chan, the whole point was about work together, but I did it this on my own. So I'm giving you guy the bell as a way I'm being sorry for not relying on you guys." The rest of Team 7 was shock that Naruto was giving away the bells to them and be sent back into the academy again.

"No Naruto-kun, you deserve this bell and you deserve to keep being a ninja. That kind of power shouldn't be wasted." Satsuki said smiling at Naruto giving the bell back to him

"I don't take hand out dope. So keep the damn bell yourself" Sasuke said stubbornly while looking at Naruto with envy in his eyes and giving the bell back to Naruto.

"Their right, you deserve it more than me, so take it" Sakura said giving the bell back to him. Kakashi looked at the genin and smiled.

"Congrats everyone, you passed the test!" he said with a happy eye smile. Everyone except Naruto was confuse.

"It's as Naruto said, the whole point of this test was about teamwork. Naruto was sacrificing his bells for you guys. I'm going to give you lesson that you must never forget."he said serious make the passed genin nodded their heads. "Those who break the rules scum, that true, but those who abandon their comrades, are far worse than scum." The genin stared at their new sensei with awe and respect and nodded happily. Kakashi covered his Sharingan with his headband.

"Alright, Team 7 starts it's first mission first thing tomorrow!" The newly Team 7 cheered

* * *

 **THE END**

 **PHEW! I can see why writer take so look to write a story. I stressful man. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter. Give me your review on it and tell me.**

 **Bonkey1996 is out, PEACE!**


	5. The cats out of the bag

**I Don't own Naruto or Bleach**

 **The Q &A will begin now!**

 **Q:How come you made Bakudo #1 a kage level move? Ichigo manage to break out of it and he was human, why?**

 **A:It's not a kage level move. I kinda twisted the move up alittle bit, in my own way. When Naruto uses that move, the person who he used it on got to have more chakra or will power than Naruto. And since Naruto chakra and spiritual pressure are high, it will be impossible for a genin or a chunin to break through it. Jounin? Perhaps.**

 **Q:Naruto and Kakashi relationship?**

 **A:I think Naruto calling Kakashi, 'Kakashi-nii' is a good start in their relationship. If you don't like it, oh well, kill yourself :p**

 **Q:Don't you think Naruto using Bankai on Kakashi was a little too much?**

 **A:Yes, I do think it was a little too much and too early for Naruto to use Bankai. But I couldn't help myself, Senbonzakura bankai is so badass and that I just had to write it. But I won't make that mistake again and I'll try to make sure that Naruto uses his powers on stronger opponents in the future.**

 **Q:Will people from the Bleach universe will meet Naruto?**

 **A:No. But, Naruto will have some of their moves in the future. Like this chapter right now. Read it, and you'll see what Naruto will have for a brand new move.**

 **Q:Will Naruto be god-like?**

 **A:Yes. I'm trying my best to hide his technique until he's up against strong opponents. Sorry.**

 **Q:The harem list?**

 **A:Benihime, Senbonzakura, Kurami, Satsuki, Hinata, Mikoto, Temari, Samui, Anko, Yugito, Fu, and fem Haku. (He too pretty to be a boy)**

 **The other possible choices: Karin, Fem Gaara, Hana, Tsume, Shizune, and Kurenai. I'm having doubts about Fem Gaara so I'll leave that up to you guys on whether I should do it or not.**

 **Q:How come Naruto don't know Fuuinjutsu? It's in his blood.**

 **A:I decided that Naruto will not learn Fuuinjutsu and stay focuses on Kido and other spells. But he will have those Chakra Chains, those could come in handy.**

 **Alright that should be it for now. I can't believe that I got over 10,000 views because of this story. I feel like there less of Naruto and Bleach crossovers and decided to make one on my own and I hope your enjoying it.**

 **Now let the story begin!**

* * *

 **In Konoha**

Naruto was not having the best day of his life right now. He thought that he would go on some cool mission where he have to fight power ninjas or even bandits. But that wasn't the case at all. This 'mission' that Team 7 been taking has been nothing but chores. Cleaning out gutter, cutting grass, walking dogs, and don't get him started on that 'demon cat' Tora. He sighed deeply and frown, "I swear, if I see another freaking cat again, I'm going to skin it alive." He grunted. When he finally reach to his house, he went up the stairs and saw something that he wish he hadn't see. It was a little pure white-fur cat with golden eyes. But when he look closely, this cat has two long teeth that was bigger than the rest of it's teeth.

But Naruto didn't care right now, he could feel his eyebrow twitching with anger. He was about to skin the cat alive but the cat raised it's paw at him to stop which surprised him. The cat turned around and motion it's head towards Naruto to follow it. Without waiting for a reply the cat sprinted towards the village.

"H-Hey, wait up!" He yelled as he follow the white-fur cat. Keep up with the cat as difficult for Naruto. He wasn't expecting the cat to move so fast and quick as it kept jumping roof after roof. Soon, they reach the forest which was an unknown area to Naruto. He never seen this type of forest in this village. When he saw the cat stop, he looked around to see what was the cat leading him to. When he saw the cat pointing at the ground, he raised an eyebrow up confusing him.

When he was about to ask the cat, the white feline stepped on something which was a small button which made the ground open and saw a metal tunnel and latter that was going down. Naruto looked at the tunnel with shock on his face and then turn to the cat who nodded it's head and jumped down into the tunnel. Naruto didn't know what to do, should he trust the cat or not.

 **"Naru-kun, you can trust the cat. Just follow the it" said Benihime.**

"Are you sure?" he questioned

 **"Hai. I've seen this kind of thing before. But I didn't imagine that it was still be here after all this time." the red-haired beauty said.**

Naruto nodded his head and trusted his Zanpakuto. He jumped down into the tunnel without using the latter.

* * *

 **Inside the tunnel**

Naruto was falling down the tunnel until he saw a bright light coming. When he finally got out of the tunnel he saw the ground and thanks to his wind nature, he landed on the ground safe fully with wind beneath him. He looked around and was amazed in what he was seeing right now.

Their was a bunch of rock everywhere, their were mountains, and even a hot spring. Naruto couldn't believe in what he was seeing right now, but notice the white-fur cat he was following wasn't around.

 **"I knew it! I knew this was the place that I recognize" Benihime said excitedly.**

"What are you talking about Benihime-chan?" he ask the spirit.

 **"Naru-kun, this is place that my old wielder build used to build a place like this to train. But somehow, it's still here or somebody build this." said the red-haired beauty.**

"So who build this place?" the questioned Uzumaki asked.

 **"It was me and my kin, nya." said in a female voice**

Naruto turned to the unfamiliar voice and saw the white cat he was chasing with a smirk on her face. Naruto looked confused at the cat.

"Were you the one who was talking?" he said curiously. The cat smirked even more at him. **"That's right, nya. My name is Shiro of the cats alliances Clan! Nice to meet you, nya!" the small cat said excitedly.** Naruto looked at the cat confusingly.

"Are you a **summon** " he asked

 **"That's right, nya. Me and my kin used to have a summoner named Yoruichi Shihouin before she pasted away. Her last request from us was to build a training area somewhere in the world just like friend Kisuke did, nya. She also told us that when Benihime were to awaken by a pure hearted wielder, we were to bring you here and give you the contract of our clan and the Shihouin clan's techniques, nya." she finally saying.**

Naruto was shocked that this Kisuke guy knew that Benihime would find a new wielder and this Yoruichi woman would give him her clans techniques if Benihime awaken. "How long have you been waiting for a new wielder to appear?" he asked.

 **"We waited for thousands of years for the Benihime-sama to awaken from her slumber, nya. Our orders were to serve the person to person who had a good pure of heart and give you Yoruichi-sama clan's techniques and sign the cats alliances, nya. She also said something about the Child of Prophecy, nya." the feline said.** Kurami's eyes was widen at what the feline cat said. _**'I knew it, Naruto-kun is the person who will save the world.' she thought happily.**_

 **"Naru-kun, you must do it." Benihime said warmly.**

"Why Beni-chan?" asked the blonde.

 **"Because it's one thing I know about Kisuke, he was always ahead of this. Even when thing happen his way." Benihime said.**

 **"You should listen to her Naruto-kun. If that cat said was right, then you are the one who can bring the world to peace again." said Kurami.**

 **"And don't worry Naru-sama, we will help you all the way" Senbonzakura said with pride and warmth.**

Naruto didn't know how to response to this. He was the Child of Prophecy that can bring the world to peace and Benihime old wielder knew about this too. It was too much for him to handle, but Senbonzakura said that they would help all the way and smile. "Thanks girls, I appreciate that." the girls smiled at him that he was going through with it and can relay on them. Naruto then turn towards the cat who was waiting for an answer.

"I'll accept your contract and the Shihouin clan's techniques. It will be an honor." he said bowing his head. This made the white-fur feline smile and jumped everywhere.

 **"Yatta, we finally find a summoner, nya!"** she yelled out. Naruto chuckled a bit. Soon the small cat stopped jumping around and get down to business.

 **"Alright, let me tell you about the cats alliances, nya. The cats alliances are filled with cats, lions, tigers, and sabertooths. I am a sabertooths, nya. Here is the scroll to our clans. All you have to do is sign your name with blood, and cats alliances will be by your side, nya!"** she said happily as Naruto nodded his head gratefully. He grabbed the scroll and opened it then signed his name on it with his blood.

"Done" he smiled.

 **"Awesome, nya! I'm going back to summon world to tell everybody the good news."** she said excitedly as she disappear in a 'POOF'.

Naruto then notice their was another scroll that Shiro left. He picked it up and it had the Shihouin clan symbol on. He opened it and saw the name of the technique that he was about to learn.

"Shunkō (Flash War Cry)?"

* * *

 **The end**

 **I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think of this chapter and hope I answered the questions you gave me. Sorry it had to be short but I promise I'll make it longer.**

 **Bonkey1996 is out, PEACE!**


	6. On our way to the Waves

**I Don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

 **In the Mission Room**

Team 7 was standing in front the old Hokage and Iruka for their assigned mission.

"Alright, Team 7 your next mission will be gardening plants, cleaning the Inuzaka kennels, and catching tor-"

"STOP! STOP! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Naruto interrupted the Hokage shouting. "Jiji we've been at this for a whole month already and got done 30 D-rank missions and we're ready to take a C-rank now." Naruto explains.

Satsuki, Sasuke, and Sakura agreed with their blonde teammate. They did deserved a higher mission for all the D-ranks they suffered. Sarutobi looked at the genins and then Kakashi who was scratching his head with a eye smile; "Do you think that their ready?" he asked the one eyed man. Kakashi looked at his team who had pleading eyes hoping that their sensei will make the right call; "Yes, I think that their ready for a C-ranked mission." Kakashi said as Team 7 wanted to cheered but not in front of their Hokage but that didn't stop them from grinning.

"Alright then, your mission will be a escort one. So send him in." the Hokage ordered. When the door opened, it was an old man with grey hair, with black sleeveless shirt with gray shorts. And by the look of him, he was drunk and was holding a bottle of sake with him.

"What, these kids are suppose to be a escort to the Land of Waves. I hired ninjas not kids who's pretending to be one." that comment made genins unleashed their KI at the bridge builder, but Naruto's was stronger than them. Tazuna looked like he was going to pissed his pants especially seeing Naruto's two swords unleashing their own KI. Kakashi saw this and decided to save the foolish old man; "That's enough everyone. Our mission is to protect the bridge builder, not kill him." Their senei order them and obeyed except Naruto's swords who was still unleashing their fury at the old man.

 _'Benihime Senbonzakura, that's enough!'_ their master ordered as they quickly obeyed. Their master was the only one who get to order them around.

"Alright Team 7, your mission is to escort Tazuna-san here back to the Land of Waves and make sure he is welled protected. understand" the Hokage said strictly at them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama/jiji!" everyone except Sarutobi looked at Naruto like he was crazy. Naruto saw this and also looked at them like they was crazy.

"What? That as far as I can said for respect for him. He can't blame me." he pouted as Kakashi and Iruka face palm at Naruto while the old Hokage chuckled at his surrogate grandson; _'Glad to see you never change, Naruto-kun.'_ he thought.

"Alright team, I'm going to give you guy 1 hour to pack up your ninja equipment for this mission so go and get ready, understood?" the genin nodded their heads

"Alright we'll meet at the front gate of the village, your dismissed" their said as he disappeared.

* * *

 **With Satsuki and Sasuke**

Both twins had made it to their home and started to pack their ninja equipment for the mission. Both of them was excited for it and couldn't wait to fight strong ninja who might attack them. It may have sounded a little weird that they were hoping that someone would attack them, but they love to fight to see where their strength are. Their mother also notices that her kids were excited about something and decided to ask.

"So what is that got you kids so excited about?" their mother asked. Satsuki turned to her mother and smile; "We finally got a C-ranked mission instead of those D-ranks kaa-san! Our mission is to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. This may take us a few weeks to get back though" she happily said. Mikoto smiled but on the inside she was worried. She was hoping that this day wouldn't come but she knew it would happen. "Well I hope you kids will make it back here safely, okay?" their mother said worriedly.

"Hai, kaa-san" Satsuki said.

"Hn, we still have time before the mission, so I'm going to train alittle." Sasuke said completely ignoring his mother words as he walked off to the clan's training ground.

Satsuki frowned at her brother while Mikoto just sighed at him and turn to Satsuki; "Look Satsu-chan, I want you to look after your brother. He can be stubborn sometime and let his ego gets the best of him, but please try to protect him from danger." the older Uchiha begged. She knew that Satsuki was the strongest out of the two since she was the one who trained her while Sasuke didn't want her help.

"Okay kaa-san, I'll protect him." the younger Uchiha said but you can hear alittle of anger in her voice. She never liked her brother. I mean even if she didn't know about the coup d'etat, she would still be grateful that she still have her mother and her brother with her. But Sasuke wasn't grateful for that at all. All he does is trains and brood all day long. She still want to help her twin but he making it impossible to do so. The only thing that she and her mother can do is look after him.

* * *

 **With Sakura**

"OHHH, I bet Sasuke-kun would love this dress and this perfume on me, kyaa! I can't wait for that happen, then he'll have to fall in love with me." Sakura said delusional as she was packing make up, dresses, and perfume.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was getting ready. As a matter of fact, the only things he had to pack was some food for him and the team if necessary and a tent. Normally, ninjas always pack their weapons, but Naruto can't even touch a weapon because Benihme and Senbonzakura wouldn't allow it to happen. When ever time he tried to grab a weapon like a kunai, they would quickly use their power to block his hands. When he why, they told him that they can be his only weapons and nobody else. That comment made both Naruto and Kurami laugh at them. They thought it was cute and surprisingly normal for both of his sword spirits would get jealous over weapons that he would want to use other than them. Naruto decided to walk around the village until it was time to meet up in front of the gates. He ignoring the glares he was getting from the villagers and arrived the training ground.

"Okay! I'm alone now, so their's no point in you following me anymore." Naruto said. He the person that was following him came out and it was Hinata Hyuuga.

She walked towards him while swaying her hips for him; "So, you manage to sense me from a far, impressive." she said smirking at him and was now in front of him. Naruto raised a eyebrow; "Why are you following me Hinata-chan?" he asked her. Hinata stood there for awhile then walked towards him wrapping her arms around him which surprised him alittle.

"You know what I like about you Naruto-kun. It's that you don't take shit from anyone or anything. You have aura around you that scream out strength and power with no arrogant in it, I like that in a man." Hinata said seductively. "I heard from sensei is that your going out for a few week, so I decided to give you a farewell gift."

"And what would that b-" he was interrupted as Hinata smashed her lips into his. He was surprise when Hinata stick her tongue inside his mouth. He decided their was no point resisting and had a tongue battle with the Hyuuga. Hinata wrapped one of her legs around Naruto's waist as Naruto lean against the log post. Hinata began to moan when Naruto started massaging her nice firm ass. Hinata started to go down on his body with kisses and began to unbuckled his belt and took it down to his knees. Hinata then dropped his underwear and gasp when she saw a 8 inch cock almost hit her face. She gulp because this is the first time she seen a real life cock besides her 'toys'. She then took a deep breath and began to lick his cock all over and took it in her wet mouth and moan in sensation.

Naruto moan as he was rubbing her head to encourage her to keep doing in what she was doing. Naruto moan even deeper when Hinata took his cock deep inside her tight throat; "Holy shit, Hina-chan! Just like that, keep sucking my dick with your tight throat!" His words made Hinata hotter and wetter and began to touch herself; _'YES! YES! Give me your cum Naru-kun! Mmmm this is so much better than my toys.'_ she thought as she was bobbing her head faster while Naruto moan even louder and started to face-fuck her now; "Hina-chan, I'm about cum!" he warned her. Hinata brace herself for it and a rope of cum hit her throat. His cum was too much for her as some of it was falling off her mouth but didn't stop her from drinking it.

Hinata release his cock with a 'POP' and looked up towards Naruto with a seductive smile; "Did you enjoy your farewell gift?" Naruto nodded and smiled at her; "That was one of the best gifts I ever had." he said happily.

"I'm glad you liked that and I would love to go even farther, but I have to leave for my training with father" she said as she clean her self up. Naruto putted up his underwear and pants. Hinata went up to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"We'll continue this another time and place, okay Naru-kun? she ask the blonde with a cute smile. Naruto nodded his head agreeing with her. Hinata rushed to the Hyuuga compound quickly.

 _ **"I knew I liked her when I first saw her" Kurami said inside of their mindscape.**_

 **"I agree, she's just what Naru-kun need in his life" Benihime said as Senbonzakura agrees with her.**

 **"Hey I thought you girls would get jealous of this." Kurami said as she thought the two spirits would easily get jealous over weapons that Naruto would use but not over girls he's near.**

 **"We all know that Naru-sama need all the love he needs in his life. As long it's not weapons that he uses other than us, then it's fine with us." she said as she huff at that last sentence as did Benihime. Kurami sweat-dropped at them.**

* * *

 **At the first gate**

"Alright everybody is ready to go?" Their sensei asked them.

"Hai sensei!" the genins yelled at the same time.

They soon they begin their journey to the Waves for awhile with no enemy around them. Until Naruto, Satsuki, and Kakashi notice a puddle up ahead of them.

 _'I don't remember it raining last week or months even.'_ Three of them thought at the same time as they was prepared for the attack. As soon as they went past the puddle two shinobi from Kiri rose up from it and charged at the jounin wrapping their long chains around him. Both rogue Kiri nins pulled it and completely ripping 'Kakashi' apart with it.

"Kakashi-senei!" the pink-haired yelled frightfully.

Both rogue nin wasn't done and when after Naruto next. Naruto seen this coming and pointed his finger at one of them; **"Bakudō #61.** **Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light)" as Naruto** generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into gouzu's midsection and holding him in place.

"What the hell?!" Meiza said shockingly at what he saw but felt two kicks to the face belonging to Satsuki and Sasuke. Meiza recovered quickly and ran straight towards Tazuna as Sakura got in position with a kunai til Meiza was close lined by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Your alive, but how di-" she stopped at mid-sentence and saw ripped logs; _' **S** ubstitution Jutsu' _she thought impressively.

"Nice job everyone, impressive teamwork!" he said with an eye smile but he looked at the technique that Naruto just performed. He wasn't the only one, the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna looked at the technique with shock. Kakashi soon tied up Meiza and looked at Tazuna with a serious expression which got Tazuna scared a bit.

"So Tazuna, went to tell us why their's two rogue ninjas after you?" Tazuna sighed and decided to come clean with everything. He told them about the evil man named Gato who ruled over the Land of Waves. He and the rest the villagers had suffered from him and took everything away from them. So him and some of the villagers decided to build a bridge so they can have freedom but Gato didn't want that and knew that if he kill Tazuna, then the villagers will lose hope. Tazuna only had enough money to pay for a C-ranked mission and not an higher rank.

"So what we're dealing with is a A-ranked mission if a jounin comes after us. I should let us turn back around, but I let you guys decide this one." Kakashi said as he looked at his team.

"I don't think we're ready for this mission. I think we should turn back." Sakura said with alittle fear in her voice.

"Tch, you may not be ready for it, but I am. I'm not going to let this bastard keep doing what he's doing to the poor villager. So I'm staying with the old man." the blonde said as Sakura frowned at him.

"I agree, if your not up to this pinky, then you should just leave this mission and go home." Satsuki said frowning at Sakura.

"Hn, you guys wouldn't last without me, so I'm going." he smirked arrogantly them as Naruto and Satsuki rolled their eyes and Sakura had hearts in her eyes staring at him.

"Well Tazuna, your in luck. We decided to stay with you through this mission." the masked jounin said. Tazuna bow his head in gratefulness at them.

"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me." Tazuna said gratefully.

* * *

 **In Gato hideout**

"What the hell Zabuza! Your guys was suppose to take out the bridge build and yet I don't see him here at al-" he stop yelling when a massive blade was pointed towards his neck making him sweat.

"Relax Gato I got this. Me and Haku will go and take care of this ourselves." the former seven mist swordmans said with the fake hunter nin nodded her head. Gato soon regain his composure and glared at the duo; "You better do right or else!" and with that the short man left with his two men behind him.

* * *

 **With Team 7 and Tazuna**

Team 7 and Tazuna was now walking through the forest after getting off a boat by Tazuna friend. Sasuke thought he sense something in the bushes and threw a kunai at it. Everybody looked to see what was in the bushes and saw a scared white rabbit that had Sasuke's kunai above him. Sakura went up to the scared rabbit and hug it.

"Aw, it's ok usagi-chan. I'm sure Sasuke-kun didn't mean to throw the kunai at you." as she hugged the rabbit more. Sasuke grunted at the scared animal. But Naruto, Satsuki, and Kakashi stared at the rabbit with narrowed eyes.

 _'A white bunny in the middle of summer, that can't right...unless!'_ as they expected a large blade was spinning toward them.

"GET DOWN" Kakashi yelled as everyone got down avoiding the attack. When the blade hits the tree a man was standing on the hilt with his back turn at them. Kakashi got up stared at the man who he recognize from the bingo book.

"Well well well, if isn't the **_Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist)_** , Zabuza Momoichi" he said in a lazy tone as if he wasn't bother that a A-ranked missing nin was standing in front of them; "However, if your our opponent then it means that things might be tricky for us." he sad as he lift his headband up revelling his Sharingan. Sasuke and Satsuki knew about his Sharingan since his battle with Naruto but Sasuke still felt pissed off that an non-Uchiha had a mature Sharingan.

"I knew it, you are Kakashi the Sharingan user. Hehe, now I know why the demon brothers failed." the rogue ninja said; "But the Sharingan isn't something I can take lightly, it can assess an opponent's techniques and copy them." soon mist appeared around the area; "When I was in the Anbu Black Ops of Kiri, I searched information about you was in the Bingo Book and I would carry around with me. It also said that a man who has copied over one thousand jutsu... **Kopī Ninja no** Kakashi (Kakashi the Copy Ninja)." he finished saying as him and Kakashi was glaring at eachother.

 _'What? Kakashi-sensei is that incredible a Ninja?'_ Sakura thought shockingly at their sensei

 _'What does this mean? The Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a select few even among the Uchiha clan. But how did he get it? I'll get my answer when this is over.'_ thought the male Uchiha angrily.

"Let's end the talking here. I have to kill that old man immediately." as soon as he said that the genins got in position in front of Tazuna protecting him with Kakashi in front of them. "But it seem I have to kill you first Kakashi to do so." he soon **Shunshin** on top of the water.

"He's over there!" Satsuki yelled

"But how is he standing on the water?" questioned the awe pink-haired.

 **"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)."** Zabuza disappeared in the mist he created.

"He vanished?!" Satsuki yelled.

"Be careful and stay on guard. Zabuza is known as "the silent killing" technique expert so don't get careless!" he warned his team as the mist was lifting up even more that they couldn't see their sensei.

"Eight spots:The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, the subclayian veins, kidneys, and the heart. Now then, which vulnerable spot would be good?" the voice said in a sadistic tone that made all of them except Naruto quiver. Kakashi unleashed a high a mount of chakra clearing the mist. This made Sasuke shudder in fear.

 _'What an intense thrist for blood! If I take even one breath, or move my eyes, I will be marked and killed! Facing a jounin's KI makes me want to take my own life!"_ Sasuke thought as he was about to kill himself with a kunai.

"Sasuke!" Kakash yelled at him; "Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life. I won't allow my comrades to get killed." he said with a eye smile making Sasuke calm his nerves.

"Ha, I wonder about that.." Kakashi saw this coming and quickly rushed to his team and Tazuna and stab Zabuza, but instead of blood, it was water. "Shit a **Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)**!" he was soon kicked into the lack as Zabuza appeared behind him; "Hn, fool." as he made hand signs **"Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)"**

"Damn it" he tried to move but it was too late and was trapped inside a water sphere as Zabuza chuckled at his prisoner.

"Well then Kakashi now that I caught you, I'm going to finish those brats that you promise to protect right in front of you and the old man." rogue ninja said as he made a Mizu Bunshin appeared in front of them.

"Hehehe, you acting so big wearing a headband like a ninja. But a real ninja is the one who has hovered between life and death numerous times. Like only those who are worth being listed in my Bingo Book deserve to be called ninja." The clone disappeared in the mist and attacked Sasuke with a kick in the stomach as he smashed against the tree.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled at her crush

"Sasuke" Satsuki also yelled in concern for her brother.

"All of you! Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance against this guy! As long as he has me trapped in this water prison, he won't be able to move from here and sh shouldn't be able to use the water clone if he's far enough away from his real body. So now your chance to run for it!" Kakashi ordered his team and Tazuna.

"Runaway? That option was gone from the moment you got caught. Even if we ran, without you, sooner or later, he'll get us. But I won't allow this nobody to make a fool of the Uchiha clan, so die!" as Sasuke charged at the clone, throwing shurinkens at him. C-Zabuza easily blocked it with his sword and quickly appeared in front of Sasuke grabbing his throat as Sasuke struggle to escape. C-Zabuza throw him in the dirty away from him.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura rushed to her crush for help.

"Sasu-" Satsuki stop at mid-sentence as she was sent flying by the clone.

"Hehehehe, you punks don't stand a chance against m-"

"Who don't stand a chance against who?" a voice from behind him said. He was about to turn around but a sword pierced through the clone's back and disappeared into water. Everyone stared at Naruto with his Benihime on his hand. Zabuza was shocked more than the others; _'How the hell he disappeared like that?! I saw the whole thing, how can a genin like him be that fast!?"_ he thought as he saw him disappear again and felt something leaning on him. He turned his head around and saw Naruto leaning on him.

"Hey Zabuza, how about you and I have ourselves a battle of our own?" he said from behind Zabuza; "Release Kakashi and it's just you and me" Zabuza raised an non-existing eyebrow at him while Kakashi stared at him with shock; "What the hell are you talking about Naruto! You have to take him out!" he yelled but Naruto and Zabuza ignored him

"And why should I do that? Why would I waste my time fighting a _**genin**_ like you." he spat at him. Naruto looked at him a deadpanned expression; "Come on Zabuza, after what you just saw, you know that I'm not a regular genin. Not only that, you were a member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist).** That means you crave for a kenjutsu battle and looking at my body language, you can tell that I'm good with it." he said smirking at him.

Zabuza didn't want to admit it but looking at this kid made him want to battle him and see if he's good as he claimed to be. "Say if I agreed to this and let go of your sensei. And then what would happen then?" he ask cautiously at the blonde. Naruto turned his head at Kakashi and both stared at eachother for awhile til Kakashi sighed and nodded his head; "Fine" he knew the blonde was strong, hell he even defeated him in battle.

Zabuza released Kakashi quickly disappeared farther than them to the lack.

"Naruto...just be careful, alright" the Sharingan user said in a concerned tone.

"Hmph, don't worry about it Kakahi-nii, I got this." he said as he Flash Step near Zabuza. Kakashi appeared next to the rest of his team and Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei, your not really thinking on leaving Naruto to fight that guy, are you?!" Satsuki shouted at Kakashi like his crazy.

"Yeah! If Sasuke-kun didn't stand a chance, what makes you think Naruto-baka could?!" the pink-haired banshee said but flinched when Satsuki glared at her with hate in her eyes. Kakashi saw this and decided to save the foolish girl.

"Don't worry about it Naruto will be just fine. You all seen what he could do when he fights, right?" the genins all remembered what he did to Kakashi during the bell test making Satsuki relaxed alittle, Sasuke gritting his teeth, and Sakura frowning. Soon they heard clanging sounds from the distant and saw the battle has begun.

* * *

 **With Naruto and Zabuza**

'CLANG' was the sound of both swords clashing with eachother. Naruto's Benihime and Zabuza's **Kubikiribōchō ( Decapitating Carving Knife)** were clashing back to back with amazing speed. Both wielders were trying to push eachother back with their swords, but Naruto manage to push Zabuza from him.

"I have to say, you are one strong ninja, for genin." the rogue nnja said smirking atblonde as he returned it with his own; "Thanks, coming from one of the Seven Mist Swordsman is an honor. It's so exciting that I can hear Benihime is singing louder for your blood and to clash with your sword even more" he said with excitement as Benihime was glowing red brightly which got Zabuza thinking and decided to voice it.

"Hey gaki, what kind of sword is that? It's not normal at all, is it? the rogue ninja ask cautiously at the blonde which got the blonde to smirk at him.

"Your going to have to see for your self!" as he dashed towards the rogue ninja while swinging Benihime at him. Zabuza manage to block with his **Kubikiribōchō.** Naruto used Flash Step from behind him slicing his back which Zabaza gritted his teeth in pain and swung his sword at Naruto with he successfully dodge. He notice that the blonde's sword was glowing brighter red.

"I see you notice Benihime glowing brighter. Well let me tell you, whenever Benihime gets blood on her. Her powers increases higher than before."

Zabuza eyes widen when he heard 'her'; _'If I heard was corrected, then that sword is just like_ _Samehada (Shark Skin)!_ _A living sword which has special abilities!'_ he thought worriedly. He then put his sword behind his back; "If that's the case, then I'm going to have to get serious." as he did quick hand sign **"Rōmaji, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu)!"**

The water behind him started to morph into a giant water dragon and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto quickly put Benihime in front of him; **"Nake, Benihime:** **Chikasumi no Tate ( Blood Mist Shield)** **"** he shouted as a red shield appeared in front of him protecting him from the water dragon. It was pushing him back alittle til the red shield shot out mini enengy at the dragon destroying it.

"What?!" Zabuza shouted in shock as was Team 7 and Tazuna. Naruto soon appeared in front of Zabuza and shot an high amount of red energy at him, sending the rogue ninja on land and smashing into the tree with a large cut on his crest. Naruto walked toward him slowly with his sword still glowing and can still hear Benihime singing beautifully. He raised his sword up; "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. The names Naruto Uzumaki. Remember that name on your way down to hell." he was about finish him with a single blow but two senbons hit Zabuza's neck 'killing' him.

Everybody looked at the directions at the senbons were thrown and saw the person with a green kimono, a long sleeve brown sweater underneath the the kimono with a brown sash holding it and worn a brown hakama pants with sandels. And also had a Kiri Anbu mask.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me. I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza." the 'hunter' said to which everyone thought was a female. Kakashi quickly checked on Zabuza neck to see if he was really dead. After a few second he confirmed that he was dead.

"He definitely dead." he looked at the 'hunter' in suspicious; "You're a Hunter Ninja from Kiri." it was a question at all.

"Impressive, you're very knowledgeable." Haku said unimpressed. Kakashi was still eyeing her _'From her height and voice, she's not all that different from Sasuke, Satsuki, and Sakura. And yet she a tracker ninja?'_ thought Kakashi.

 _'How! She's looks the same age as I am and she killed him so easily! What the hell have I been doing all this years!'_ thought an anger Uchiha and glared at Naruto _'And you! How did you get that type of power and that sword! I will have it. even if I have to break you to do it!'_

The hunter ninja shunshin next to Zabuza lifting him on her back "Your battle is over now. I must get rid of this corpse because it contains many secrets. Now then, please excuse me." and with that they disappear with shunshin. Naruto sighed and sheath Benihime.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" the female Uchiha said in concern for the blond. Naruto smiled at her "I'm okay Satsu-chan" Satsuki smiled at him warmly.

"Maa, we better get going shall we." Kakashi said to everybody as they nodded. "My place is closed by, we can go and rest there." the bridge builder said.

They walked to Tazuna house but Naruto turn his head smirked _'I'll be ready for round two Zabuza Momoichi. And that goes double for your partner as well.'_ _he thought excitingly._

* * *

 **The End**

 **Okay I'm confused on whether or not I should let Zabuza lives or not. So I'll leave that to you guys. Everybody keeps telling me to put Mei in the Harem so I decide that she will be. But should I put Tenten in it? I don't know but I'll figure it out later**

 **Bonkey1996 is out, PEACE!**


End file.
